Undead shadow hunter kiss of love
by Angel of deaths darkness
Summary: "Your breaking up with me?" clary becomes a vampire. How will Jace take it? her family? what about her thirst? and what if the clave had some plans for Clary, better yet what happened if she became more powerful? but only wants Jaces love but what if he doesn't give it back?
1. Chapter 1

Clary was sitting in Isabelle's room drawing, she was at the institute because there was a shadow hunter meeting and she couldn't be part of it ,she was the door in front since there seemed like nothing better to do. She was bored to death, and she felt like seeing Simon but, she didn't want to get up. I might as well go for a walk.

She got up and walked down to the elevator, but just as the door was about to close, she saw a flash of black leap through the closing doors.

" Hi church" Clary said looking at him.

But all he did was stare at her the whole way, it was kind of cute but also kind of creepy. Like he was trying to tell her something, Luke on e said to her one day at dinner after school and said that cat s's were very superstitious, but she wasn't questioning considering what she has been through.

Then she thought that maybe it would be best to tell her mum where she was going, she would have a if it and Isabelle might too.

GOING 4 A WALK

She texted Luke to make sure she doesn't disturb the meeting to much she went on a stroll around New York then got slightly tired, and not just tired but tired of the noise, so she took a stroll to the park. And after a few minute's realised. She was at Simons grave.

The same place where he dug him self out, and pined her down, and gulped all that blood Raphael gave him. She sat down and decided to draw it then she had a flash back, about when she found Jace in her bed. He said that her drawing in this specific book was like a diary, but with pictures. It sounded like a good idea.

I wonder what they are discussing, gee who didn't quite agree with everything about shadow hunter's they were pretty cold, and most had thing's happen In there life too be cold still. She remembered the inquisitors cold eye's and what she did how she picked on Jace. She even saved his life.

Clary felt grateful she saved Jace but sad about what happened to her, and her son and what Valentine did. Why was she reflecting everything now? What made her come here anyway? She honestly didn't want to come hear it reminded her of what happened to Simon.

Then she was tackled to the ground, losing her sketch pad as it flew only on the inch of the grave. Then she felt her hair being pulled back making her head come up, and the root's of her hair pull painfully and she caught a glimpse of her attacker. He had black eye's and orange hair, he was very pale but that didn't frighten her the most. the pointed teeth you could see from his mouth.

" I hate shadow hunter's but who doesn't? I'm sorry but I can't resist, you smell so mouth watering. But then again you might not live to tell the tale, or maybe I could use a little pet" he said in a voice so cold that it froze her to the bone.

What's he going to do? He wants to make me his pet, what does that mean? Then she had another flash back " when a vampire gives you his blood the becomes tour sire, but you can only become a vampire if you drink the blood, of a nosferatu (Transylvanian for vampire) she remembered reading it with Max. This could only mean...

Then she felt a huge tug on her hair, and a liquid flow right down her tongue that it ticketed her throat. It made her gag but it still went down, and a few more drop's came down. And the next thing she felt like to small and pin like knives's dig into her throat, and she felt his fangs rest In her throat. and an overwhelming pleasure.

After a while it stayed like that, then she realised I am going to die. And just when she was about to give up she found the boy being flung to a tree, and he when strait through a tree trunk like a dart, and he just hung there with her splattered across his face. She looked up to see Magnus, he was wearing a zebra jacket except with orange and black, pocka-dotted jean's and a a white shirt with reflective circle's on it.

"Clary" he said his eye's going wide.

" what the hell! Are you okay? Stupid question what time is it" he looked at a pink whatch on his wrist, then glanced at the horizon the sun was minute's from coming up.

" I'm sorry clary, but it's the only thing we can do or you will die" he said sounding slightly concerned but blank too.

And the last thing she remember's was Magnus dropping her into the grave, as she drew her last breath


	2. Problem solved?

**Attention I am going to put a new chapter every Friday or Monday but mostly Fridays.**

I opened my eye's and instantly felt pain, my veins felt like they were slowly being pulled, and my teeth ached and my stomach felt like it was being pulled. My whole bossy panicked, and my hands instantly dug up.

I felt dirt in my mouth, and dirt sinking into my nails and I felt my hands move through the dirt, like sticking your hands in soup. I rushed, my hands clawing at the dirt and I watched as it disappeared not caring where it went. Then I broke three.

As my hands took away the last handfuls of dirt in my hands,and my body lunged forward. Then I looked at the world, it was coated in shades of red and I looked around, and I saw Raphael holding a blood packet in his hand, and there was a shudder through my whole body.

I snatched it out his hands and drank it, it was like having soup being poured through a cold it hit my stomach like, pouring water in a jug, and I kept grabbing another and another. Then when I had drained the packet of blood I looked at Raphael and Magnus.

Behind them was Simon with his eye's slightly wide and Isabelle with her hand in a fist to her mouth like she was worried, Alex was frozen, his parents were in attack mode but you could still see in there eye's that they didn't know what to do. jocelyn was staring at her clinging to Luke in pure horror and Jace.

Jace had a tear going down his cheek and he was worried surprised, does this mean he hate's her? Will he brake up with her? Would he kill her? Luke. Would Luke hate her because she is a vampire?

Then everything went black.

I opened my eye's to the familiar ceiling but it wasn't her ceiling it was Simons. She sat bolt up a bit to quick that it made her eye's role slightly, then she slowly got up and grabbed the door knob and turned-

" she can no longer be a shadow hunter" said Alex.

She froze, they were talking about her and then she remembered everything. She quickly went to the bathroom in a flash and pearled at her face in surprise and horror, her red hair was beautiful Against her pale white skin, her green eye's stood out better she looked younger but older to. She looked like a model.

Then she twirled and noticed her figure was the same, but it appealed more. She was beautiful. Then remembering the conversation she went to the door her put her ear to the door pulling some hair behind her ear.

"then what do we do, do we abandon her or-

" no way in hell I am not leaving my daughter no matter what, she may be different but she is still clary" said Jocelyn cutting of Isabelle.

" then what do we do" said Magnus.

" Look she is still clary we treat her normally she just can't go in the sun, that is it" said Simon.

"that's not the point" said Magnus his voice dead serious.

"she is now part down lorded and angel, which makes her a fairy also. She is the first fairy slash vampire slash angel, the clave will want answers" Said Magnus

Clary felt a bit betrayed but overwhelmed and scared. They don't know what to do with her, and Simon and her mother are right, and she felt overwhelmed to know she is now a fairy too, and she is scared of the clave. She felt like scaring them not knowing why, but maybe it was instinct because fairies are devious.

so she entered and sat down on a chair class's to the door in lightning speed, not helping but smirking at everyone shocked faces. Then feeling guilty they were her friends that was just her fairy side taking over, now it was time to get serious.

" I honestly don't care about the clave sorry for frightening you but I had an erg to. And I am the same I just look different" she said trying to sound as much as she can like herself.

"We know clary, but the clave will want to take you in" said Maryse.

"screw the clave" she said but threw her hands to her mouth.

"wow, clary you just insulted the clave haha" said Jace. Smiled knowing in a way he understood.

" This is serious she just insulted the Clave" said Robert in a deep and furious tone.

" Oh come on we could just say I died it's not necessarily a lie, but we don't say I am a vampire and anyway I Houston stop being a shadow hunter but I can help with fights. Like Magnus did" clary said a little blankly. They all stared again.

"okay then settled we could tell the clave and she will resign" said Simon

" but what if they want to kill her, they will think that she might reveal secrets" said Jace.

" I could just make a ruin in front of the clave and swear not to reveal the secrets I am still part shadow hunter, so I think I can still put ruins we will just find out" said clary them to finish this up "how am I coming up with this it's like fairy instinct" she said irritated.

" It is fairy instinct" they all said in union. It kind of made sense she was part downloaded and angel like a fairy.

" can I talk to clary alone" Jace said getting up taking her arm and pulling her to Simons room.

Was he mad? Was he gonna brake up with her? What will he say? Will she ever see him again? Has she lost him? What would she do? Would her friends and parents do the same?


	3. Worry

Jace and I was in his room then when he closed the door he hugged me. I was shocked spurt I leaned in then I remembered how he hled me on the celebration with shadow hunter's and Downlorder's it was peaceful.

" I thought I lost you what were you thinking going out there all by yourself" he said starting to get angry. I was to.

" well I didn't know this was going to happen do you really think I would go out there if I knew I was going to get turned in a vampire" I said shouting.

" We'll you still shouldn't have gone I was worried I'm just happy you aren't dead" he Sid shouting back then he sat down on the bed.

He looked exhausted like he just had a massive head ache come to him,I felt guilty but what I said was true I didn't know this was going to happen none of us did it just did.

" I'm sorry I just didn't want to lose you" he said looking down.

Then I sat next to him I was afraid tell touch him I wanted to though I don't know why, maybe instinct. Then he kissed me bringing me closer to him I enjoyed it, it was gentle yet so full of passion.

it was back.

My veins lurched out, and my teeth ached and I are aliased I wanted his blood but I couldn't restrain myself It was getting more painful, time slowed down and I froze to he looked like he was about to stop in slow motion. Then I new what I had to do.

I pushed myself away and I found myself on the ground near the door, and I tried to calm myself then I heard footsteps and I was pushed to the right of the door as it shot open, and everyone was there, Magnus, Mum, Simon, Maia, Luke, Alex, Isabelle, and mayse.

"stay away" I said and i felt my teeth come out.

" Clary" said Simon.

he gave me a packet of blood, without thinking I jumped out the window and into the backyard and drank it whole I instantly felt better. my veins were tingling with pleasure and I felt the blood hit my stomach and my teeth were still aching. I might as well still call them by what they are. Fangs.

The back door burst open and Jace was standing in the door way. He sai my name then rushed to my side and asked what happened.

" I was hungry" I said in a shacks voice.

"Clary are you alright?" My mother asked. I nodded

" well what are we standing around for" said Magnus. Jace was about to say something when Luke interrupted.

"Magnus is right let's get inside it's...cold" He said steadily. At first I didn't get why but I understood then I didn't feel the cold or warmth anymore. We walked inside and to my surprise Jace seemed fine but worried to.

" All right well, perhaps we should go home and we will meet in the morning " said mayse. Trying to sound professional.

" Jocelyn Luke can I speak with you" said Jace.

i wondered what they were going to talk about Was it me? Did they know something I don't? _Magnus mentioned fairies, Jace was horrified when he saw me, but I know that's gone now who do I talk to? Well I guess Simon._ _  
_

" I think I will go to bed" said about to open the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I expected Jace I but it was Simon. That seems to happen every time.

"can we talk" he said. I nodded in reply not sure about what was happening. Once Simon closed the door he had a serious face on.

" Are you okay" he said.

"y-yeah" I said seeming confused.

" Look clary, we all know that valentine is gone, but there is a new problem you" said Simons.

" What are you talking about? I'm still me! You said yourself" I said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"it's not me, I looked at Mayse, Jace your parents and it looked like they new something, and there not telling us" said Simon

" well I don't know why are you telling me this?" I said.

" Because I am worried, as you should be to" he said turning slightly.

" All I am saying is be careful I'm scared, I know what it's like to be a vampire, but I wasn't a Nephilim before I turned" he said.

" There's more Raphael wanted to kill me because I could walk in the day, I'm wondering what he would do to find a half angel half Downlorder' he said.

I didn't know Simon could get so worried, I mean he is a nice guy, but I have never seen this side to him before it scare's me. And he's right when I was eavesdropping they all sounded worried but Jace and Maryse they kept completely quiet.

" Thank you Simon for worrying, but don't I think I will be fine, and now I know I can talk to you like always and this doesn't change anything, thank you" I said in a gentle voice. He smiled and was about to go out the door when he called.

"love the new look by the way" he said in a happy voice, it made me happy to.

Then I stripped out my clothe's and put some pyjama's on and flung myself on the bed. Remembering the pain in my veins, my fang's when I kissed Jace. Then I sat bolt right up does this mean I can't kiss Jace? But Simon seemed fine around people maybe I will grow out of it, but I'm afraid now. I turned on my side tucked my hand under my cheek and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Kisses white and red

I woke up in my bed and it was the morning I could somehow tell. I walked to the curtain and opened it but I shouldn't have, the curtains stung my eye's and I hissed with my fangs.

"hsh" it was Jace.

he had his arms around me, was he sleeping with me? Why didn't I realise? How lon? Is he upset? Am I upset? What about mum and luk?

" It's okay you just aren't used to it" he said and dropped me like coal.

" I'm sorry about last night" I said.

" Are you mad?" I asked.

" Yes" he replied. I flinched.

" Not at you" he said.

" Then who?" I asked.

" Myself, I should have protected you, but now this happened I can't even kiss you" he said sitting on the bed.

Then there was silence.

My finger's itched to touch his lip's or i could draw him. Before I couldn't draw him looking valnerabal, then he lied down. He was afraid I decoupled tell even if he still kept that look of a shadow hunter. I knew what I could do right now I needed to forget that i was a vampire now and see.

I crawled on top of him then I kissed him. He was shocked at first but he melted into it, he rapped his arms around my waist and I had my arms around his neck. It sent shudders down my bodie, our tongue's danced for a bit till he broke it.

" Wait a minute you didn't die in the sunlight" he said.

i was about to yell about do you wish I was dead. But then I realised I didn't die after all I walked over to the curtain and stood in the sunlight I could see the country outside, the sight I grew up with ever since I was young.

Jace came from behind and rapped his arms around me and he kissed may neck, he wasn't finished I could tell but it felt like he was going to tell me something.

" I have to tell you something" new it.

" we need to go" he said.

" where?" I asked turning to face him.

" The sellie court" he said before I could ask he said.

" The Queen wants to meet you she said it was important, and she mentioned that you are in danger"

**in the cab.**

I was scared why would she want me and what was even sickening is that Luke was trying to get meto drink goat blood out of a mcdonalds cup.

" Come on clary you have to or you will die" he said shoving it in my face.

" I'd rather not" I said pushing it away.

" I'm not hungry" I added.

" You should be though you haven't eating all day" said Simon.

Jace was suppose to be waiting with Isabelle Magnus, and Alex. I don't know what was going on nether did they, but Jace said if I'm in trouble it's worth finding out. So this is what Magnus meant by the queen wants to see me, I looked over at Simon.

He was looking at me with not a scowl but I could read it, it said to keep my mouth shut. It was night already and Luke was right I hadn't eating all, or drank all day. I was hungry but I felt Hungry like I was when I was human.

And the blood didn't appeal to me anymore.

We finally stopped at the entrance of the Park, I think this was the same Park where I was awakened. I couldn't remember. We walked according to the path for a while until we had to go of route, then I saw Jace he was dressed in his usual all black, he came and kissed me on the head.

Magnus had a hot pink jeans on, and a red Jacket and a blue shirt that looked like it was moving slightly and one green ear ring in. Isabelle had all black in gear and had her hair in a ponytail, Alex looked like usual but this time witha set of arrows on his back.

" Shall we go" said Isabelle.

we all nodded.

I looked up to the moon then at the water, it was on perfect position. Then I wondered why mum wasn't here, so I looked at Luke.

" She was invited to a Clave meeting" he said.

Then Isabelle walked in followed by Magnus then Alex along with Luke who was next to Simon, then finally Jace and me. Nothing changed from the first time it was a whirl like going down a huge pipe, but for some reason something was off I could feel it.

Something rapped itself around my leg. I looked and found a week shaped like a person had a gripp on my leg, I looked at Jace he had a shocked expression, which didn't last long when it turned to anger. then he tugged on my arm.

I swear I thought I was going to get ripped apart. But finally the sweets won, wich wasn't good when I looked everything was in slow motion I saw more hands on my leg tugging me away then I had enough time to friends at Jace.

" clary" they all shouted.

Then everything went black and I dreamed that I was surrounded by white in a white gown, then everything turned red red leaked everywhere like paint, but I realised it wasn't paint. It was blood.

All of a sudden I was Surrounded by bodies. there was Max Isabelle, mum, Magnus, Luke Simon, Maia, everyone covered in blood, so much blood, then I loosee and Jace was kissing me, but I felt something in my mouth when pushed him away he had blood coming through his mouth he just smiled, and continued to kiss me and I couldn't stop him.

I was enjoying it. It tasted food felt good but I was crying blood over the dead bodies surrounding the white bed


	5. shocking trouble

The next thing I new I was in a garden, but it didn't feel like a garden the it changed into a room. In the room was a red bed made of roses , and a pillow of pure white lilies. There was paintings on every wall, one on each some of flowers I couldn't name, and other's was of small rivers.

"So it's true" said a voice.

Then I noticed the sellie queen. She had her black eye's and her normal autum hair in a bun wearing a green gown, she was glaring. But for some reason I could see something else in her eye's...Fear

" what said you want me for" I demanded.

" To tell you to get out!" She shouted.

" You said I was in danger!" I shouted back. I'm sick of showing respect when it was clear I had none for her.

" You are nor Vampire nor a shadow hunter, your.. I don't know!" She said sounding frustrated. This I softened at she was showing emotion because of me.

" What do you know?" I asked.

" That's the point I don't know" she said walking over to the roses and sitting down.

" You smell different" she said in a cold voice, I was kind of offended but let her continue.

" What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. She ignored this.

" Who bit you?" She asked. There was an arch to her voice.

" I don't know his dead" I replied.

then she stood up and walked to a painting, she stocked the frame. She took in a deep breath, that sounded slightly shaky, what could scare her this badly? Demons? But I'm not demon.

" you are more angel than anything on this earth along with Wayland... But you now have daemon energy which evens it out" she said. I got even more frustrated but held it in.

" Stop speaking in riddle's" I said.

" Speak in words" I demanded.

" You are half angel and half demon"

Then I remembered. And I instantly understood, fairies are half demon half angel, they have the beauty of an angel, but are cunning and cold like a demon, they are both, and she just said that I am half. Because I was more angel and if a shadow hunter, a normal shadow hunter even if there is no such thing a a normal shadow hunter, they would become Down Lorder. But I had moreangel which added angel which makes me..

A Fairie.

" That's not just it Clarissa Fairchild" said the queen.

" You are more powerful than I meaning you must become queen or I kill you, but I won't" she said I looked down.

" You are not fey, because if you were you would be cruel... And your not because if you were you would have killed me" she said.

" All I can say is I have more respect for you now" she turned her back I looked up.

_good to know_

"all I could say is that the wolves, Gaurdians might want to destroy you and the clave they are more cunning then you thought" she said sitting at the rose bed and smirked.

" Not that different from me" she said. Then she lied down.

" I must admit I am jealous" this time I looked up.

" You have beauty, power you can make runes you have speed, super strength, but I don't know if you eat food"

" are you trying to complement me?" I asked taken back.

" No but I suggest you try to eat this" she walked to the wall and a door formed.

" your going to eat, and your ' friends' will be dining along with"

" does this mean you are going to keep this a secret" I asked.

_Man I am asking a lot of question._

She didn't answer than I remembered. She said I was more powerful, and she was jealous wich means I could boss her a bit.

" You will not tell them of what we disgusted" I commanded.

She turned her head and looked at me. Cold dead eye's.

" I will however i know know that you are not a fairy" she said. I rested my eye lids.

" Because as I said you would have killed me, and you haven't meaning you are alone with no other species but yourself, we'll if Wayland gets turned, doubtful... Your different a new species.. However there is another.." She said voice cold drifting off.

" What" I asked a little too softly.

" I will tell you another time". She smirked.

I didn't want to know what she knew, I still need to take this in. I am a Fairy, Vampire, Angel, shadow hunter, all I need to be now is a Warlock and a werewolf and I would rule the world. I will wait right now eat, later think then talk.

_if any one would listen_


	6. Mortified, hidden, alone

the room was full of music that would have enchanted me, before my little transformation. I sat down at a white tabletithe clothe had green on the tip we were in a white room, however the floor was pink.

Then I was pulled out of my chair and I felt something cling me to whatever it was. I looked up to see Jace.

" Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He asked frantically. But of course regained himself as always.

" I'm fine"

" what did she want?"

" nothing, but after we need to talk" I said. He gave me a look then nodded.

" Clary" I turned to see Simon.

" Are you OK" he asked.

" Of course" said Isabelle.

" She's in perfect shape, no cuts, bruises, scrapes, she is a woman after all" Isabelle said hautilly.

" Well, well is not this a special reunion" said a voice... Rhapeal

" what are you doing here" said Mayse clearly, curious.

" how rude I was invited, you?" He asked.

" Same" is all Luke said.

" May you sit down, we have a lot to discuss" said the queen out of no where.

we sat down at the table Simon and Jace next to me, Isabelle and Maia in the row next to Simon and Luke Mayse, Alec and Magnus on the row next to Jace. The queen sat in front with a grin.

" We'll I'm sorry about our little.. Misunderstanding but I had to talk to the lady, of a new generation alone" she said parking her cheap on her hand.

" What are you talking about?" questioned Mayrse.

" Do you want me to tell them Clarrissa?" She said smugly.

" I thought I was going to tell them after"

" I never said that"

" hold on what are you talking about?" Said Alec

" well you see, Downlorder have a soul but are powered by demon energy, however clary has an extra angel blood... Wich makes her half demon half angel, and what do we know that is half angel and half Demon?"

Before I knew it I had my head down at her last comment. It was silent for a while, until I worked my courage into looking up, they didn't take it well. All they did was stared.

"looks like I was right" said Magnus.

" She's a fairy"

" Clary" said Luke.

But all I was focused on was Jace his head was down, obviously trapped. Shadow hunters hated Downlorders. And I was no exception, was there something I could do? Will he dump me? Will I be alone forever? I might have Magnus but... That's not anough.

" However, she is only quarter fairy" said the queen.

" How do you know that" said Jace finally speaking. It almost made me smile...almost.

" I could help but you just swear secrecy, meaning don't tell the clave, because if you do it will be war" she warned. Everyone waited.

" The reason I am queen because of a hidden ability... I can see souls, and Clary only has half a soul"

" what?!" I exclaimed.

" Hush, she is only little fairy I think she is more than just a fairy"

" so what are you saying" said Isabelle.

" There is a spell in the book of white, it is the truth spell it tells you what to do to find the answer'ss you desire"

" is this true?" Said Simon looking at Magnus.

" Yes, I am familiar with the spell I could prepare it for tomorrow" Magnus confirmed.

" Remember" said the queen.

" This is conferdential what we said stays here, who knows what the clave will say, how much do you care about Clary? Because if its that much you might want to keep it a secret"

" alright" said Jace.

"lets go"

**back at the house**

" we'll that was a surprise" said Rhapeal. After Maia filled him in.

" A new species how exciting" he gleamed.

" Stop saying that like I'm a new animal" I said fiercely.

" We'll I'm going back, how bout you Alec" said Magnus.

" I'm going to stay" Magnus shrugged.

" suit yourself " and he left.

" Clary awe you okay!" Said mum running in, I suspect Luke told her.

" Yes" i said she gave me a hug.

"it's gonna be Okay" I was A little ticked off I'm still me.

" We'll be back Tomorrow- but Maryse was cut off with the door swing open.

" Change of plans, I just looked at the book of white, the potion will take a month" said Magnus.

" And you tell us now!" Said Maia.

" Sorry, I forget, I know a lot of spells.

Then for some reason they all stared at me. Jace with said eye's and Isabelle, Maia and Simon worried Alec and Maryse tried to seem fierce but you could see pity in there eye's Luke tried to smile and so did mum, but that failed. And Magnus and Rhapeal blank.

How dare they I am still me! I know i am slightly different, but still. Stare. They weren't going to quite it. Then I got up and slammed the door, and I felt tears coming, they looked at me like a kid being naughty, Maryse and Alec tried to even look like they hated me. Although I don't speak with them often.

And I cried myself asleep.

Like a mundane.

Alone


	7. Not nice

I was awakened frantically, I tried to gasp but realised. I had no breath to gasp, so all I could do was slap, well more like shove the hand away, when I looked up all I saw was the unexpected, thin eyebrow-ed, slightly irritatingly smug, Rhapeal.

" Sorry to wake you, now get up and follow" he said turning as if it wasn't so important, which kind of made me want to scream and go to bed, but I'm kind of curious. And I have a right to be.

I jumped up grabbed a blue hoodie and opened the door, where Rhapeal waon opposite of me with his hands crossed then he silently walked. We had made it out the door, so far and we stopped here and there.

" So you woke me up so you could lead me to the porch" I said lamely.

" No If I did on purpose you would be dead, I just simply don't feel like walking, even if it is a beautiful night" he said gesturing with his chin to the sky.

" We'll aren't you going to turn around?" He asked as if I was a retard, but instead of objecting I did. The house was the same as it alway's was with it's white curtains hid idling th- wait.

" No one's Home!?" I exclaimed.

" I think there afraid" he said

" of what?"

" You"

" be serious"

" i am" he smirked"

" you see they think your sick, and they want to cure you"

" no they don't, honestly stop being so smug" said a cheeky voice, Magnus.

Beside him a figure stepped outside the circle it was Magnus, wearing what he had before, with a plain expression on his face looking at Rhapeal.

" Excuse me" said Rhapeal.

" I was just playing"

" we'll this isn't exactly your daily playing manor"

" well la-di-da"

" hey I'm right here" I said waving my arms slightly.

" We know" said Magnus.

" Now let me explain to the girl" said Magnus, Rhapeal looked away.

" Now down to business, you see Clary I lied you see the potion will take a week" he said.

" And why are you telling me? Why not Jace? Or mum?"

"Because" said Rhapeal looking at me deeply.

" They are afraid, of what? I'm not sure, but they think your sick clary... But we don't you smell different not Nephilim, not vampire, not fairy you only smell a little like them not fully, you even smell mundane, of course we don't know why we want to find out" he said lamely.

" So what your saying is there's a mystery?" I asked.

"Yes" said Magnus.

" This potion will show you all the answer's you just need to think it"

" so drink the potion, find the answer'ss and see where it goes from there?"

" yep"

" why are you helping me?" I asked.

This was different. They stiffened, they looked at each other than at me, are they afraid to? Am I that much of a monster?

"Because we know what it feel's like" Magnus whispered.

" Years ago I was in love with a mundane, and I told her about me, and she called me a monster, she was afraid of me for all time and we know that, that is exactly how you are feeling now"

" Rhapeal?" I asked. But he stood up and walked away. But not before saying.

" I was like you clary in the same situation, the only advice I can give you is"

he turned and smirked.

" They think your a monster be a Monster, if they think your different be different, give them what they want, there lying to you so why don't you lie back?"

It wasn't a question but it got me thinking.

" What happened to everyone else" I asked.

he just walked then yelled.

" I am not going into a sob story I'm not Gay"

Then I ran back to the house, and considered it. maybe he is right, I mean they think I'm a monster, they don't trust me other wise they would have tools me they left, I'm gonna find out about what they think, and then I will think about it, I am not a child, I am independent.

No more nice girl.

" How rude she just left me outside" said Magnus.

Than Magnus phone rang, he looked and saw Alec.

" Where are you?" He asked irritated.

" No where why?"

" just checking anything I need to know about"

silence

" nothing at all"


	8. Destroyed by love

that's it we need to talk, I'm mean to Jace, do t you always hate that feeling when you recite something, and you realise how stupid you sound? Yeah that's what's happening. I admit it I don't really know what to do but finding out if jace still loves me. Hey let's start there, but that doesn't change the fact that I am scared.

I was approaching the institute, when I stopped before standing on the door step, oh no I forget I'm a vampire, and vampires can't pass. Holy. Ground. Well it's better than nothing, gee not really sure porting myself, but I could sense Jace I could smell him... The smell of soap, and my lips itched for his I almost couldn't control it.

But Rhapeal said I don't seem vampire, so maybe I ain't. And the seelie queen thought i was a fairy but, in reality I didn't smell Fairy so I don't really no if I should be offended, but that isn't important now. I bit my lip my fangs sprouting stinging my lip, time slowed down my chest felt heavy, my arms like logs and I leaped over the door step.

I opened my eye's and I was safely pass the Institute door. I felt happy that means I could see Jace again, focus, I'm here to talk not do what I really want. Then I saw church he was walking along the wall and glanced at me, he stared for a while before leaping off, as soon as he was gone I was about to enter the elevator, when I heard something. music?

it was beautiful, in a sad way it was Piano which meant Jace, I took a breath and made my way to the Piano room. I looked in to find Jace in his shadow hunter gear, his hair had been cut to his head again,it grew after a while, I wanted to bury my hands in it, for hug him from behind, but even I knew I couldn't.

" Jace" the music stopped instantly, and he turned with shocked eyes.

" Clay what are you doing, your a vampire how can you be here, you could have died what were you thinking?" He had his hands clamped to my shoulder'ss I felt still.

" We need to talk" I said " or, I need to ask you something" I had to get it over and done with.

" How are you taking this? Do you still have feelings for me" I asked.

It was the question Jace dreaded, he wasn't sure. He seemed not to know Clary anymore, she was so much stronger and so much more beautiful, she could have anyone she wanted. She was that perfect, even before he wanted to kiss her but was afraid, afraid of Clary. The hot tempered, short cute Clary, she was still Clary he could see, there one problem. Downlorders and Nephilim don't mix.

He knows Jocelyn and Luke worked it out but this is different. clary we don't know what She is, and we won't be able to find out in a month from now, he couldn't wait that long. He new what he had to do, or at least what he thought he had too.

" clary I think it's time we takes break" he said finally not being able to say what he meant.

"what are you saying?!" She was getting close to tears, even if she was hot tempered and strong, she was till fragile. Please do t make me say it.

" I mean I don't want to be together" he said sadly

"Your liying" she said a tear rolling down her cheek.

" No I'm not, I don't..." He took a breath and looked away" love you anymore"

Clary was destroyed without a word she ran, not realising how far she was going. Jace didn't even no she had gone, she ran till she got home. She threw her head in her pillow, and countless thought went through her head

_they don't trust you anymore said Magnus._

_i love you said Jace._

_there looks of horror as she awakened_

_she is till Clary her mother shouted._

Mayse and Alec's faces of steel,

this isn't fair she thought.

She felt a whole in her chest form in the centre, and her lips felt painfully dry, and her body as dead as road kill. Her mother she thought was in her side, but you could see she was afraid, Jace dumped her her Jace. _I don't love you._ why would he stay that, you could see the pain in his eye's that made her want to cry, even more than she was now. She would never be able to feel his hair never be close enough to smell him. That was it. No more Jace.

" Look she's just sick" shouted her mother. Wait mums home? I must of ran right past them.

" Jocelyn. She is still clary" said look calmly.

" I know she is, it's like Jonathan all over again" Jonathan?

" She isn't like Jonathon"

" did you see how cold her voice was, when she awakened when she couldn't help but scare us?!" She shouted, it's true she did do that she didn't know why though, it hurt to know her mum was talking about her like that.

As for Jocelyn. She loved Clary and still does, and ants to help her and believes curing her is what to do, but what ws's infuriating was Luke was taking her side, she new there shouldn't be sides but it's logic. clary is a Nephilim, and has been for a yeah now and spent the previous years as A mundane, how was she suppose to deal with this?

" The queen explained to me after they left, she has a fairy ego meaning she is part demon! She is only ten percent daemon!"

" why didn't she tell me this?! I'm her mother"

" because Clary is stronger than the queen, and the queen doesn't want to hurt Clary!"

" why would she care?!"

" Because all Downlorderrs understand what she is going through! We were thrown out by our family to! And had our mother's think we were sick!"

" It wouldn't matter for you, your parents were dead by the time you were a Downlorder!" She yelled, all Clary heard was silence and she knew that Jocelyn struck a cord, a dangerous emotional one.

" I'm leaving, Clary you coming?" luke asked.

How did he know she was here? Did he smell her? It didn't matter she wanted to get away, the only people she can trust now is Downlorder's because, the Nephilim don't trust her. She walked out the door and stood beside Luke who was about out walk out, and she heard her mum yell.

" clary! Luke!"

But they didn't listen, she didn't know where they were going but she didn't care. However she had questions, what does that mean? Having an ego? It makes sense? The queen wanted to help? Why? Is this the difference between Shadow hunters and Downlorder's? There discriminated, for being different it's sick. She didn't realise.

" Luke" Clary started " we need to keep this between the Down lorder's we know, and the Shodow hunter's we know, no Clave, no council, this is personal"

" your right" said finally after being so quiet " Jace and I talked to Mayse about it, and we forced her to swear on the angel, and Clary" he looked at her.

" I know what your thinking and your right, we are decscriminated but you get used to it, this is personal, but as soon as we find out what you are and all questions are answered, we should tell the Clave. Understood?" clary nodded in response.

* * *

In the Institute, everyone gathered for a personal meeting, which was Alec, Isabelle, Mayse and himself, also Jocelyn who was finishing telling the tale of Clary and Luke walking out on her, she seemed close to tears but she held them back.

" We'll the explained this is personal, so we can't tell the Clave, it seems the Downlorder's are on Clary's side" said Maryse.

" Yeah, and I could sense Magnus was hiding something, and I know he won't tell me" said Alec, still as a statue.

" I can see why there doing this after what Jocelyn said" interpreted Isabelle.

" who's side are you on" asked Maryse.

" See that's it mum" said isa belle her voice full of rage " we should be there for Clary, I can see its still her, there shouldn't be sides"

" your only doing this because of Simon" said Maryse.

And a look of hurt crossed Isabelle's face. It was partly, but believe it or not she was Clary's friend, and Simon explained how we discriminated them and how much it hurt, sometimes she would stay up at night wondering. how would she deal being a DownLorder? Why can't they see that?

" That's your problem mum! You only think of yourself! It wasn't fair you told me what dad did when I was young! You can't handle your wrong! Your a dog for the Clave? You were so upset that valentine didn't trust you! Because you think your better than everyone else"

" then there isn't much difference between us" yelled Mayrse. This hurt Isabelle she used to, till she met Simon and understood love, and feelings.

" That's true" everyone looked slightly shocked " but I have grown since then. I can except I have done bad things, and I need to move on and you do to" she paused " if you want sides count me out,I'm going to see Clary"

and with that she left


	9. The trutheverything

today the day. The day I Clary morgerstern slash fair child, find out all the answers I need do I need these answers? Don't chicken out now! I yelled at my self, in my mind of course. I was with Luke in a cab we were on our way to Magnus' I was nervous and my mind had been occupied, so I haven't giving much thought.

will I like the answers? What if whatever it is doesn't know? Will the clave do something? Will I no longer be a shadow hunter? Or am I not anymore anyway? Will mum kick me out? Does she already? Will I have to do something? Am I overreacting ? Yep definitely over reacting.

" Relax" said look looking at her " it will be alright" he seems to read everyone thoughts.

we arrived at Magnus house, or hotel. It was as big as ever it looked like an abandon building, but it was so clean like someone lived there, it was a silent building as clean as any house. But as you walked in it looked like a castle, from the inside of course Clary wouldn't mind a house like this with Jace, but how things were going lately she didn't think so.

" You ready" Magnus appeared out of nowhere, up high on the staircase.

He didnt look so flashy now, just a red silk robe and his hair free of sparkles. We followed him up and before my mind processed it we were there, in what looked like a conjuring room, she shivered ever since Jace and her had a date at the cinema and saw the conjuring, the word conjuring became her least favourite word.

" alright, lets get started"

He was standing in front of the mirror, a large blank mirror it had a grey cream colour, and looked almost like a portal. He pulled a yellow jar from out the pocket of his robe, it was shaped like a dragon, the type of a dragon with a long thin torso, and the torso swirled in a cyclone way toward the floor and it's head roaring at the roof, as it looked up it was a beautiful golden jar.

And to Clary surprise he ripped the tongue that stuck out its mouth, and at the roof which was obviously the lid, and placed it at the top tip of the mirror and let the golden liquid flow down the mirror like a waterfall. And when it flew down the mirror coating it completely it turned into a waterfall that flew in the floor, and came up through the top again.

" Of you go" said Magnus gesturing a hand to the golden waterfall.

" Wait what!" Clary steeped back, Luke blanched.

" You never said anything about this!" clary said crossing her arms, Magnus sighed.

" All you do is step through, and that's all I know, I assure you" he added hastily catching Clary's look " you will be fine, unless you don't want to you can stop"

Clary calmed her tingling nerves slightly, she trusts Magnus to a certain existent they have been through a lot in the same boat. And he was the high warlock of Brooklyn, if he couldn't then who can? She took a deep breath and began to walk in a painfully slow pace towards the golden waterfall.

" Wait Clary are you sure?!" Luke asked frantically, and she could sense he was about to grab her arm but she had already made it to the waterfall.

* * *

As she entered she realised she just a entered waterfall. As she walked through the first seconds was like a tone of water falling on her head, then she was floating right now she was walking on what, she didn't know. Then all of a sudden she stood in front of a hut.

The hut was all the colours she could think off. It was like a painting the colours moved rhythmically, down her vision, across, horizontally, and vertically it he colours were blend nicely. And a figure opened the door.

it was a women, she had tanned skin dark eye's the colour of her tan, and black hair almost exactly like ebon, and she wore leaf clothing. When Clary looked around she realised she was in a desert, which was odd considering it was a hut in a desert.

" How are you?" clary asked breathlessly.

" My name is eve" she said in a voice of soft steel, you could tell she was independent very independent and strong, she reminded Clary of her mother. eve gestured Clary in and she followed, she felt she could trust her.

" So what is it you want?" eve asked.

As Clary stepped In she found she was in another lost void, of colours just like the outside but with nothing, just standing in the air of colour.

" What I am". Clary said weakly.

" That you can only find in yourself" she was wise Clary would give her that.

" No I don't mean that" Clary said dropping her head.

" Then be more specific" replied eve haughtily. There was something about eve, like hatred caused by sorrow around her, that sparked pity for something you didn't know but Clary felt like she new what it was, but still didn't know.

" Who are you?" She asked, she didn't mean to it slept.

" I am Eve wife of Adam" Clary stared with wide eyes.

" yo-your Eve! The eve" Clary exclaimed. eve nodded slowly and lonely.

" Is that all you wanted to know?" She asked, then Clary remembered why she was hear, and tried to eliminate her awe, but sadly she couldn't get rid of all of it.

" I mean, am I a vampire or Nephilim" she asked clearly. she thought for a moment, and examined Clary.

" You are everything" she answered.

" What!" Cary stepped back.

" I will explain" she paused and took a long breath " because you have extra angel blood you are daemon and angel, a fairy and a fairy is a daemon too so your a fairy and daemon,because Downlorders are demons with souls, and your instincts have extended making you a werewolf"

" how's that possible! I haven't drinking the blood of a werewolf"

" let me finish" she held a hand to clary " a Nephilim is a super human with super human instinct, and you have that of a Nephilim instinct, vampire, demon, and the cunning of a fairy"

Clary fell to her knees. This wasn't fair! She didn't ask for this, now Jace will hate her they hate Downlorder's and her mum. What will she think? Has she ruined Luke's marriage? Will he leave her if she has?

" This can't get worse" said clary gripping her head.

" Actually" Eve parked her head on the plane of her hand sitting in a wooden chair " there's more" oh hell!

" You have the ability to make ruins, that is a form of magic as a Nephilim, so now that your a Downlorder who is a demon with a soul, you know have the gift of magic, you are a witch and a Warlock". Clary's head shot up.

" I'm a witch" she whispered and put her head down " does that mean I can't have kids" she asked hopefully. Eve closed her eyes.

" You can because wolves, fairy and vampires including Warlock can give birth, this overrides you a I pity not to give birth" clary signed in relief.

" So I am everything" Clary whispered, then remembered what the queen said. The. A vile question she didn't want to ask slipped out.

" Who lives on her earth that is power fuller then me?"

" No one, you have everything you are more angel, you are as strong as the book of white which owns everything beautiful, which you have" Eve opened her eyes "and the boom of grey that holds everything dark" eve stood up " I have to go" eve was about to disappear, and fade she could tell how everything almost became blurry.

" Wait" the blur faded " how do you know this" Eve blinked with a blank face and smiled " I am the first to eat the fruit of intelligence, when you are dumb you get along with people and have no darkness, you understand sarcasm and such, but I am the smartest so I am doomed for disobeying god, and have no evil which is a curse. For I cannot use my ability for anything"

And then everything went Black.


	10. Love sad understanding distress

I had my hands clutched to my head. They sat there and stared at me, I could see concern in their eyes, they were shocked to see me I think I had tears streaking down my cheeks, however I don't know why, I felt weak and for some reason a part of me hated it, and I hated that Weakness is what I hated, like a vampire even if I am not.

Jace reached for me but I slapped his hand away. Then I could sense there emotions, Jace worry, Isabelle mother, Luke, Simon frightened, Maryse, Magnus,and Alex shocked, they could sense something is wrong. Those hypocrites. Except for Simon and Luke of course. Jace said he didn't want me because of what I was, and now his all sad, Maryse, Alex despised me for what I was, and mum thought I was a disease.

but I wasn't.

this is who I am now.

whether I liked it Ron not.

"Clary we will get you through this" Jace said.

reaching again I shifted away, and my vision went black. Not completely but it was shaded black, mum told me that dogs had the ability to sense emotions, so I think that explains how I could sense it, I wanted to scare them

_you are not completely demon a voice whispered_

**_what? _****_I said in my mind_**

_you are simply a Downlorder I will appear when you are in need, your journey is not finished _

**_Would it be wrong to scare them?_**

_is it wrong that god known as merciless banished me? It's just your. Fairy ego relax and do what you must._

it wasn't a straight answer, but it's the answer I wanted. I stood up, my head to looking down, I relaxed and let my instincts take over, I saw black shaded vision. And I felt my skin change a tingling spread through my body, and my bones change, it was overwhelming.

Land I leaped to the ground, everyone seemed slightly taller than me then usual. I had changed and I felt power there faces said horror, I almost laughed when realising, they were really afraid of me, really and I let myself do that, I liked doing this. Like a demon. I just proved them right. Covered with guilt I fled.

* * *

I couldn't believe it, I saw Clary turn into a wolf, but she wasn't turned . I don't expect this when Magnus called, I thought we would find the answer to cure her, but instead she had leaped and turned into a wolf, and judging by her expression on her wolf face she liked seeing us scared.

" That wasn't Clary" said Jocelyn a tremble in her voice.

" That was her" said Magnus blankly, with traces of astonishment.

" She's angry" said Isabelle.

" She's a monster" Maryse said staring then looked to Isabelle " your gonna chose her that beast over your family!?" Said Maryse clearly stricken.

"don't you ever call her. Monster!" said Jace.

" We all saw it! She was a vampire who could walk in the sunlight and we see her turn into a wolf, this is madness! She must be eradicated" she said disgust in her voice.

" Your wrong!" Shouted Jace.

" Listen to mother" said Alec calmly

" Enough" said Magnus. Everyone was taking back.

" She's afraid and scared, you all think that if you were her you wouldn't be afraid! Having her mum think she's a disease her boyfriend dump her for what she is! And Maryse pretends to care! she's afraid her friends and family are calling her a monster you should be ashamed" he bellowed.

" Why are you standing up for her!" Shouted Alec.

" BECAUSE BELIEVE IT OR NOT ALEXANDER THE WHOLE WORLD DOESN'T HAVE TO GO YOUR WAY AND I ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND! DO YOU THINK WE LIKE IT? WHEN NEPHILIM LOOK DOWN ON US EVEN NOW AND SAY HOW DISGUSTING WE ARE? LOOK AT YOURSELF FOR ONCE YOU ALL THINK YOUR THE BEST, BUT NEWS FLASH YOUR NOT YOUR A BUNCH OF SNOBS" and he stormed off Luke following.

" Luke you can't be serious" said Jocelyn frantically.

" I am with Magnus, you coming Isabelle" Luke looked at her and beckoned Simon to follow which he did " or do you still believe she is a monster"

Isabele was on the spot, she was afraid she new what she had to do, so she followed Luke out the door, leaving the astonished Nephilim behind. But Jace was in a class of his own this was different very different, Magnus was right. He had messed up big time.

* * *

I was crying. For the first time sense Jace broke up with me, which I didn't realise was so close before. I was at the place I had risen, and was crying I wish I was still in there, but I knew that Jace wouldn't have been able to cope.

does this mean Maryse is going to tell the clave? What if she did what will they do? Kill her? Banish her? Send her to hell? Let god decide? Will he show mercy after conversing with Eve? Can she stay in a church? Will her mum hate her?

" Hey you okay" said a voice.

Clary looked up. She found a beautiful blonde girl with, golden eyes wearing purple cheeky jeans, and a tight purple singlet, it was summer and she looked like a pump rock popular girl.

" Yeah" she replied, then clary caught her .

" your a wolf" Clary gasped then realised what she said and went slightly pink, the girl looked slightly tacked back but smiled.

" Yep. eve told me about you" she said, Clary was surprised did Eve have a band of worshippers? Or did Eve come to her mind?

" Don't worry, I've been there your not the only one out there"

* * *

"We need to report to the Clave" Maryse said stubbornly.

" You heard what they said and ther right, the clave can't help with this" said Jocelyn.

" We are Nephilim it is our duty to report to the clave"

" what re they gonna do, put. A law assaying, vampires are not aloud to bite Nephilim, because this happens, that will just make the vampire do it and we will be in hell" said was silent at this.

" What are we gonna do" said Jocylen miserably.

" I don't know" whispered Jace. This Maryse was angry.

" Stop weeping over her, I know it's hard but that's in the past now" said Maryse not harsh but not softly either " anyway it wasn't like you wer gonna marry her" she whispered. Jace gritted his teeth, trying to withdraw from comment.

"so we need to think clave or no clave" said Alec, and he raised his hand " I say clave"

Maryse raised hers " so do I"

" I say no" said Jocelyn she was still trembling.

" I agree" Jace said shoving his hands in his pockets " I'm sorry I can to need to settle" and he left the room.

* * *

Jace was angry with himself, it want fair why did this happen to Clary? It really wasn't her fault, I broke up with her because let's face it she became a babe, she deserved better, way better then him, and he hated himself for thinking that now, he knew he shouldn't take the weight on his shoulders but he did.

his body felt numb, really numb and his tongue throbbed, while his heart felt like ice and his brain felt like it was dipped in ice. He couldn't think straight, right now he was at the fountain, he didn't know where he was but it seemed like a good place to think, he recognised it from when he trained Clary he from time to time.

he missed her more then his heart can bear, he was mad at Maryse she seemed off, more then usual he never understood why she was like this, and he wanted to find out more then ever now, but he didnt have the gut to. Who did Clary see? Did she see someone? Who was he? Was it a her? Did the the Downlorder's fell that bad? Are we really that cruel? From what he had done it wasn't hard to believe it.

will the Downlorder's and Nephilim be friends? Haven't they already? What about how Clary had assembled everyone or was that all forgotten already? Can i remind them? Will I need help? Does Clary need help? She always seem so stubborn and doesn't open up to much.

then he noticed a girl, she was at the pet store whatch ing a dog with horrid eyes. She was afraid you could see the dog, was happy and wanted a cuddle you could tell but she was afraid, if only she could overcome her fear and notice what a good companion it could be. Just like the moment he saw Clary transform into a werewolf.

maybe she already saw this, is she mad at herself? Does she hate her mum? Does she hate him?! Is she afraid? She never was mad at the Downlorder's even when Simon was turned, instead of hating him she blamed herself, even if it wasn't her fault just like she's doing now.

he turned to see how it will end but it was gone. Which to him proved, the futures not ours to see.

* * *

"clary!" Luke yelled.

" Relax we will find her" Magnus said.

" You know you have a lot of mood swings,explains why your gay" said simon but shut up as soo as he said it, catching his glare.

"we'll, if it helps I will never fall for you, even if we live an eternity together" he said haughtily.

then Simon noticed that issuable was very quiet, this must be hard abandoning her family, when she always took it upon herself to hold responsibility, and now has thrown it away.

" Hey can we talk" said Simon. She nodded, they stared at each other for a while, not getting sick of it, Simon could faintly hear a slight argument between Magnus and Luke.

" I know it's hard but Im happy you chose this, but I want to know why?" He finally asked, Isabelle looked away.

she didn't know she felt her body feel like a weight all over, but for some reason when ver Simon asked her a question she would always answer honestly. It's like spell, she was afraid it's love but at the same time is excited it is, she thought she didn't care that much for Clary but now she does.

" when you were a vampire I questioned whether to resurrected you, and she snapped back, and it was harsh and mean it was the truth" Simon thought he saw tears form in her eyes " and it made me think, and ever since I have tried to be better without knowing it, and eyeing this happen to her. I want to help her, but..."

" But" Simon echoed.

" I think I am not doing this for Clary" she looked at him 'I think I'm doing it for you because, she is your friend, and she figured Alec was gay, she noticed him even when he was cruel to her, it was amazing I thought someone told her" she continued " she has a gift to understand people, and bravery and I thought I hated her trot it but I don't" she looked like she might cry.

" And I only think that, and understand it because of you"

i love you Isabele thought, but couldn't say it. Because of her mother words of bitterness, the ache for him to great to ignore, and to great to proceed she feels she must wait for him, and she wants to tell Cary so she will tell Simon so she can truly be happy.


	11. The secret

clary followed the girl, while tacking advantage of this time to fully see her. She had blonde hair, almost as gold as the sun, her eyes were like gold almost like a wolves eyes, which wouldn't be to hard to see. The word 'wolf' Was written on her belt buckle, the belt wrapped around her waist twice.

The passage they were walking down, was painted with graffiti, Clary saw graffiti as art but would never do it herself. clary was quiet confused to how she got here, the girl lead her behind a library, and the passage was made of orange bricks and on the left at the very end was a row of bins, the girl moved them revealing a red door, and gestured Clary in.

Now they were here. Once more another red door with a ruin of different colours, all colours mixing together like water. _almost exactly like the void when I met Eve_Clary thought, the ruin was a whirl pull, and it exploded in the middle of the whirl pulls end and stuck out, it reminded her off tornado, and at the very end the stuff would explode through the vortex.

" hey your that chick creates ruins" she said, a little excitedly.

" Yeah that's me" was all Clary replied.

" Lucky you" she said, it almost sounded like she was jealous but Clary caught her smile. she opened the door and looked at Clary almost to quickly for Clary to look inside.

" Well ya coming or what?" She said with a blank expression, with a quirk of broth eyebrows.

* * *

" we'll we looked" said Simon.

" More like tried" said Isabelle rubbing her sholders

" It's probably been hours" said Magnus looking at the two teenagers.

" We should get back" said Luke facing Magnus.

Right now they were at the front of Clary's old house. Ironic was the only word for it, a slight sorrow of pain twinges Simons heart, he couldn't help but remember all that happened, in his trance of memories it felt like he was a fish just sitting there watching the other fish move, and he didn't even realise it.

" Where are we gonna go huh?" Said Isabel looking at the ground.

" You and Simon feel free to stay at my place" said Luke kindly, Isabelle tried to sustain a groan, it wasn't that she didn't like Luke it was more to the point it was the full moon. And she would never admit it she was slightly afraid.

" Yeah thanks Luke" she tried to hide the poison in her word but it wasn't that easy.

" Magnus?" Luke questioned.

" I think I will go back to my home, unlike these poor souls I have a house, oh and feel free to come Isabelle" Isabelle was overjoyed on the inside, but a frown formed her face.

" Luke I think it's better you come with us, I mean Jocelyn might..." She didn't have to finish they all understood.

" If you don't mind?" Luke said to Magnus, Magnus nodded and they went a slow pace to his house.

Luke new that Isabelle meant well and couldn't blame her, but now he felt a tornado of pins in his heart. He misses Jocelyn but, he needed to help Clary on this one, it was cruel for him to do this to Jocelyn, but this exactly what happened between him and his sister, oh how history repeats itself. Luke didn't usually let pride over take him but, in this case he had to deal with this.

Luke didnt want to chose sides, but he was forced to and besides Jocelyn and the others seemed to have chosen there's. to him this seemed like a private war going on, and his deepest fear about this war is the clave will find out then what will the clave do? Would Maryse really do this? Will she really go to the Clave all he could do was have a silent prayer that he was wrong.

" Are you okay, you walked in here like mummy" said Magnus peering at him, he had made it to Magnus' house without even knowing it, he was to stuck in his own thoughts.

" Yep just thinking" at that moment he knew he was hungry.

" Can we have something to eat Magnus Im starving" she said exasperatedly, that's the thing about Isabelle, thought Simon one minute she shares her feelings the next she acts as if she has none at all. And she new it too.

" Feel free to eat what ever you desire" he said turning to his room, his house was open and large, almost like it could have been a museums, and Simon realised he was being kind to, he was probably used to his own company well maybes Alec's but he must understand to, but what exactly? Magnus seemed so casual about everything.

but he couldn't talk either. He understood Clary, he remembered when he tried to tell mum and what she said, he hated to go against miss fray but what could he do, this was his best friend and ex crush, including ex in a form. But he still hated jace slightly, that was a lie he liked him but wouldn't admit it, it seemed though by the air that has surrounded everyone everyone had secrets.

* * *

" what is this place?" Said clary it was an indirect question, and if you walked in here you would say the same thing.

the place was like a barn under ground, like she just stepped into the world of John carter except below ground. She had entered a village, but the was a sky, of pure white clouds and a milky blue, she felt she just stepped into a dream, and there were a normal castle church, it was like a replicas like a institute. But this Institurte was gold with white black and brown.

the castle, or weird institute had a outline of black on the edges, of the curves of it, it was what clary could guess sick story, and on the edge of black was lines of gold, And the bricks a soft brown. It reminded her of hog wards however more modern towards the windows, the windows were huge and on the many rooms, you could see art, dolls, TV, computers books. The place reared of personality and knowledge, and clary had to admit it appealed to her.

It resembled the institute rather too closely, it was like an orphanage, she could tell by the people in the room, in the front window was a crowd of people watching what she guessed was the footy. And at the top was a library, a bid one at that, she had an eager rush to just transform and scan it.

" Go on then" said the girl smirking at her.

" Explore" and thats all Clary needed.

without thought she transformed, feeling the familiar stretch of skin, and she circled it. On her way she noticed a garden, of many normal and magical flowers, and in the windows on the bottom was the kitchen at the back, and to the east window was a frame room, like Will, Ps one, two, and three, including a stack of shelves of iPads, laptops and computers it was massive she would give it that.

and in the west wing was what looked like a room full of equipment, she mostly spotted sport. then turned her head to find beyond the garden nothing, but without knowing it was like her vision zoomed out to find many different courts. How was this possible, she thought, then she made it back to that girl she met and collapsed out of breath, for her brain, and her body.

" Did you have fun?" She asked smirking, clary turned back and nodded lying there.

" You don't tell me your name" She enquired.

" The names Roxie" she held a hand out to Clary and hoisted her up.

" What is this place?"

" We call it the secret"

" why?"

" Because it's a secret, and it's catchy" Clary smiled, she reminded her of Isabelle.

" So what did you mean that I wasn't the only one?"

" This place is the place where half breeds live, well we call ourselves lorder's" she as aid looking up at her last words.

" lorder's?"

" People who are part two things like, vampire-were wolf, vampire-warlock so on, basically combinations of two species" she said.

" So there's more people like me?" She said surprise written all over her face.

" Yep now you ready to meet everyone" she asked, Clary nodded and walked in. when Clary walked in she didn't know what to expect, all she saw now was a room full of people watching TV, when they saw her she was greeted with many words.

" So this is the newbie"said a boy

" kinda cute"said a different male voice

"you say that to everyone" said a girls voice. clary didnt know who the people were.

" We'll anyways welcome girl" said a ranger **( no offence to those who have red hair, take it as a compliment some people call my mum ranger and she doesn't have red hair) **and they went back to doing what they were doing.

" Sorry," said Roxie " we don't like mocking people feel uncomfortable and everyone just does what they want here"

" it's fine," replied Clary " it feels good not to be treated like a girl with a disease" Roxie smiled.

" So I take it you've seen the bottom floors, and if we walk in them all you would get the same reaction, so too the other areas" and she lead her up some blue stairs, it was funny how colourful everything wason the bottom was white, and the stairs were blue, Clary laughed looking at the stairs, this seemed to catch Roxies eyes.

" Yeah, you see we have an art room up here, and some people just paint whenever they feel like it, it's not to bad"

" then what's the point of this place exactly?" Asked clary.

" It's a place for us people to go when we need help, because most of us have been kicked out" she seemed slightly sad towards the end but regained composer quickly.

" So what are you then?"

" mum was a vampire, dad a Fairie, yeah brutal so I ran, no one cared anyway and iced lived hear since"

" so how is it possible for this place to exists, you know how there a shop up the top, well that's the top floor, no one goes up unless they want to buy, you see at the top is a small corner of books and DVDs, and it's basically a restaurant, we even have some computers to find jobs in the games room, you see you want to stay you have to pay. I know it sounds brutal but you just need to find a job buy what you like and dump it where you want to, there even a dance studio for wolves"

" why would wolves need a dance studio" she laughed at this.

" You see we have many hidden secrets here, things not even pure Downlorder's know we will get to that later"

and they made it to a room on the right,full of different tools, pottery, paints, pencils and there was many different colour tables. It seems the room was divided into four corner, one on the right top corner, pencils, the left top corners, pottery, the to Clary's right was paint, then the other eater was blank.

" This is the art area, and over hear" she walked Clary over to the opposite room, was a battle room, there was boxing, archery, camouflage things, swords and small knives even guns.

" People don't come in here unless mature and over eighteen" she rolled her eyes and lead her to the third story this was one floor, the door had a ruin that looked someho like a book, with a fairie sitting on a flower, made from the right of the book ruin, and the book ruin didnt connect with the this floor was cauldrons, books shelves which were meant to be walls.

" This is a room for with he's and warlocks to practice things on the outside gardens for, fairies" then they went to the next floor through a door on the other corner, it had moon with a wolf ears and tale made in front of it, the ears touched the outline of the moon, but didnt connect, and a few paces away form the ear a tale, when Roxie opened the door they found a dance club, full of people singing drinking, eating meat, it almost made her drool.

" This is where the wolves eat, sing at the moon, and see there" she pointed to, area passed the bartender, and saw a room like when Luke had to transform inside " that's for wolves to turn" then they walked passed through the crowded bodies, but they made slight room somehow.

And this door had a weird star with fangs on the end points, almost touching, with what looked like a black sun in the middle. The entered to find a dark room people playing pocker, and glasses full of red . It was watering Clary's mouth, then without knowing a cup floated to her hand and she drank, it cooled the but in in her throat.

" This is where the vampires supply water milk, and get blood from the hospital, well they work and buy it for us, and play pocker but only if there over eighteen. most study medical degree, but since everyone heres a Lorder, they can walk in the light but being out to long they vomit blood. There all mostly nice, so no ones a Downlorder so anyone can go pass these rooms" then she stood in front of Clary opening her arms.

" so you mean that everyone is part things?" Asked clary.

" How many things"

" some are rare and are part all Downlorders, however we have now Nephilim here, well we have a total of five"

" and how many live here?"

" Around six hundred, not most live here just crash"

" so with the fairies can I check it out later?"

" Yep are you a Fairie?"

" Yep"

" that's great! Your like me then" she gave Clary a hug, Clary felt guilty the wasn't lying, could she? Because fairies don't lie so how does that work. But she returned it.

"so you staying?"

" Yeah if it's alright"

" of course this is why it was made"

" who made this place?"

" Eve, but this time she asked gods permission and luckily he agreed"

" do the clave know?"

" Hell no! That would be a disaster, could you imagine us being pushed to our parents, being sent to jail, be neglected for the rest of our life. But that's not necessarily true, we could wait till were eighteen, but we don't anyway"


	12. I don't know

" will you be alright misses fray?"

Jace was standing just in front of the door in her room, waiting for a reply. She must be upset he could see in her eyes she was confused and heart Brocken, you could see it in Luke's to, it looked like to pots steaming in the kettle. And Maryse wasn't exactly helping nor was Alec, considering he was on his mothers side all the time, he wasn't exactly a Mimas boy but thought Mayse new best either way, which wasn't exactly true; she wasn't not always anyway.

" Yes thank you Jace" Jace gave a slight nod not knowing was to say- reply to her rasp voice.

" If you need anything" and he left.

jocelyn was afraid for her daughter, she had seen to much of the calves power over the years. She knows now she hurt Clary's feelings deeply very deeply, and clary was the only daughter she had left, Jocelyn was used to having things under control when it came to her daughter and still wasn't used to this new found rebellion; if that's what you would call it.

she sat on the coach and listened to the wind through the window, the silk like blankets below her feline form, like a cloud and nothing was below her, but somewhere in her logical brain she new she would feel this way even on the ground. She wasn't going to cry she hasn't in a while and wasn't going to start now.

she was used to crying and learned to cry on the inside however she would not now even if she missed it; it was worth it though. Sheh saw the battle in Luke's eyes, she saw him strain to make a decision and new somewhere that now his pack would be involved. And this would involve Simon because of his relationship with Myia ( I forget how to spell her name) which would involve Raphael because of his interest in Simon.

there was going to be a war.

* * *

Jace walked home in his gear, ignoring the flirtatious looks he received from the girls walking past. Each step he took was like needle in the sand below, and his pain was muted in his mind, it seemed he was being guided by . The word repeated itself over and over in his head.

nothing. Nothing. He new this had to do with clary and him, and everyone that was didn't want to sound cheese but when you loose someone it really feels that way, but he seemed to stop mid step at the thought of clary with Simon. He knew she loved him, and that Simon was in a relationship with mya however... It made him rage with jealousy.

the jealousy spark was like being locked in a cage. He felt the fear of it drive him insane, and wish he could run till he died, and he did he took of the wind in his face and his halo of hair made him look like an angel passing through. He caught blurs of faces on his way to know where and smirked, but slowed and his jealousy came back.

and he ran and ran, until he stopped right now it was still dusk, and the stars were appearing, as if the were slowly falling from the sky into place. Thinking his personal description he wished that for once his life would fall into place, but right now he remembered the only time it really did fall into place; when he met the light woods.

he remembered seeing them for the first time, he had no fear for his so called father already trained him out of it. Isabelle was quiet at first but after at least two days, she treated him like normal and Alec was shy for two weeks at least, he has always been shy even now but seemed more confident since his relationship with Magnus.

it took Mayrse at least a few days before warming to him, at first she was trying to be friendly but she always hid her warmth with a stone of cold. He had to admit if his father hadn't trained the fear out of him he may have been shy, but everything fell into place.

then he talked himself through the fact he still considered valentine up his father. It wasn't the time for this, but it seemed since this was happening, he was burning through topics of his life like lightning striking Pages one after the other.

* * *

" so are you ogling to tell me where Clary is?" Asked Alec.

" Why it's none of my business" Magnus replied deftly.

right Now they were standing face to face, in front of The institute Magnus trying to be daft, and Alec doing his beast to screw drive him with questions, Maryse had requested he find out as much as he can.

" look I know you know"

" do you?' Magnus said witted ly.

" Look Magnus all I want to know is where she is, and what she is" he made his voice shadow hunter natural.

" Alexander I don't know I'm sorry, she really has run off on us to" Alec searched his face for a twitch, when he was a child his father said you can see a liar by there expression, and a twitch usually meant a lie, however there wasn't so there was nothing he could do; he was telling the truth. Alec let his head fall in disappointment and ashamed.

" All well do you have an idea?"

" Did you just come here to drill me in questions all day?" Magnus asked raping an arm around his waste, Alec blushed.

" well no" he stuttered out.

" Oh really" Magnus smirked.

" Yeah really" he said quickly.

" Alec is your mother really going to tell the clave" asked Magnus.

" I don't know" said Alec.

there was silence, there seemed to be a lot of them our days. Ale took this time to look at Magnus, he saw thought, anguish, memory, tragedy or at least something was on his mind. This wasn't the first time he was like this, he helped him before, and now he was helping clary he felt a twinge of jealousy knowing that Magnus was bio.

" Hey Magnus why did you help us in the first place?" It was a question he never gave thought to, and when he did he would dismiss it knowing he was afraid, because what was the worse he could say because I felt like it? No that's not Magnus. Magnus was a man who didn't do things by half, he did the full deal, and despite his charisma he still was honourable.

" Because I felt pulled to, I felt I had to" it was simple but emotion did appear on his face.

" What would you be doing now.. If we never met" Alec asked.

"I don't know."

they thought about how they had the same answers somehow, and it was funny in a way. But it's true they really didnt know, and maybe just maybe they didn't want to know either; it could be as simple as that, it could just be fate but isn't that enough?

" I don't know" they let the word hang in the air as it dripped of there tongues.

* * *

" where's Magnus?" Asked Isabelle.

it was quiet and the room was stiff. Isabelle was on the coach reading some magazines she found in Magnus' room, and Simon sat watching some weird old show, called ' the love boat' in any way he was extremely bored, and judging by Magnus' appearance's most of the time you wouldn't think he was a 'boring' guy.

" Don't know I think he went to see Alec" said fluke sitting at the floor as equally bored as he was.

* * *

" so you hungry?" roxy asked.

" Could we please see the fairy garden later?" Asked clary.

" Yeah and I will show you the swimming pull zone, besides mostly the mermaids hang out there, and they supply trips and stuff."

they were about to head down stares and when the stopped in the front door, and to the left of the wall you would see facing the exit, was a purple know, just sitting there with a rune on it that looked like a table, however was messily done on purpose, and had zigzags and shapes in the centre, it didn't look ancient but you could see it was.

" I thought you said,we were eating?" Roxy only laughed in response. And she opened the door to what seemed like a new world.

they opened the door to what looked like hog warts, it seemed for the view they came from the east entry. There was tables everywhere, it was like a high school cafeteria and was set up like the Harry potter hall, but had an air of only teenagers could identify, there was no flags though like Harry potter. It was just a casual high school theme.

well at least they tried to make it look like one. There were unnaturally pale people, people with tales and ears, heck there was a flock of blondes walking by with cat ears and tales, that had fangs; including people with wolf tales that were sea through; kids with black eyes with gills on there necks; the possibilities and combinations were endless.

" Here come sit at my table, we usually sit with our own group" Roxy.

she lead me to a table in the middle of slightly closer to the left the table were a girl dressed like a goth, and she looked like one at birth to, she had black eyes indicating she was fairy, and fangs, she was obviously half vampire, half Fairie. She wore a purple skirt and a red shirt with a black leather jacket and a blue chocker, she had six piercings going ip her ears, and a bon hair cut, she also had orange hair with black, blue, silver, purple, and pink thin stripes, and blue eyes dark blue at that.

Beside her was a boy with dog ears, and tail of course, and he had well he looked like a casual werewolf, he wore a blue hoodie, and worn out orange jeans and a beanie, he seemed shy and innocent by his face, and you could just see the ears poking out. He had brown eye that seemed to swim and glisten, and blonde hair.

then beside him was another boy, he had black hair green eyes, and he had gills, on his neck, and also looked slightly see through on the hands, and cat ears to. So it was obvious he must be the special one of the lucky number five, who were three creatures, he was mermaid, cat and ghost, gee how did that work. Maybe the ghost was a cat person. He wore a dark blue long sleeve, and black worn jeans.

" Alright so everyone this is clary she's a fairy you know what I mean" she hugged my shoulder.

" Great another fairy" said the gill guy. His eyes were like coral.

" Hey" said the goth girl unenthusiastically, she seems to have a vacant voice, but she had emotion maybe it was just Fairie thing. The dog boy didnt seem to know what to do.

" Be nice she's new" said Roxy crossing her hands over her chest. He just huffed.

" I'm Coby" said the wolf boy blushing, yep definitely she and he had a cute name to, and a cute nature, I like him already.

" Clary. It's nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand he smiled shyly.

" Sky, it's a pleasure" she said holding her hand out, she had a voice that spoke in void, yet she was so calm and gave a gentle smile. I shook her hand returning the smile.

" Hello sky" I said friendly.

" Names carter" he shook my hand, he seemed laid back, and he had an air of mischief around him.

" Pleasure" I said copping sky's movements and words.

" Alright lets eat I'm starving" said rocky rubbing her hands together.

we ate, I couldn't help but notice the different personalitys. sky was quiet and calm collective, not empty but mysterious; coby was shy, and had a cute behaviour like a puppy, coincidence; and carter, seemed laid back, and he had a trouble maker in him, you wouldn't see it but I could sense it.

" so what do you like to do clary?" Asked sky.

" I sketch and mostly draw" I said tripping over my words.

" Cool" said coby, he was polite to.

" So what brings you here?" Asked carter. I had an idea and might as well tell them but I had a feeling I shouldn't.

" I met eve and she sent me here" I said a little to vastly.

" You no that carter" said Roxy eyeing Him. I figured it out, he's a playboy, or anyway he chases them if could tell by the smirk. He seemed not to be a bad guy just liked to be with girls and had no problem dumping them if he wanted to, and I think that's more of a gift, because Jace didn't seem to feel to bad about our breakup, so I don't think he's a bad guy.

"so what are you?" She asked it that question sky thanks. I wasn't sure I wanted to answer but before I could a sent caught my nose, it was sweet and sour spice, my tummy burned along with my throat, my veins tugged at the sent and my head shot to the side there was a jug of blood next to sky I eyed it. Being completely oblivious to there startled looks my eyes must have changed colour.

" here you go" said sky pouring me a glass. And I took Iy down instantly, I let it slip down my throat calling it on it's way, and extinguish the fire in my belly.

" So a vampire cross Fairie, interesting what were your parents- wait!" She stopped mid sentence " you said you were Nephilim so your a three of a kind looks like there six now."

" Poor girl you must have been thirsty" said. sky, before Roxy remembered I told her I was a Wolf. " when did you last feed?" She asked a emotion of concerning her vacant voice.

" Last... To days ago" I replied.

" Gee isn't that a while for a vampire?" Asked coby we nodded." hold on aren't you that wolf who was running around earlier?"continued coby.

" That's right!- oh your a four off a kind wait till Millie hears this, can you imagine what she would do" my face must of seemed concerned, because after she finished talking she looked at me " hey don't worry, it's not bad it makes you rare, she's well lets just say a four of a kind also, next thing you know you tell us your a warlock too" she laughed.

_and_

_a_

_whitch_

_i felt like saying._


	13. Issues, love, drama oh oh

" what do you want?" asked issabelle coldly.

they were alined next to eacother, the shadow hunters and the downlorders plus shadow hunter. the downlorders on the other side of the insitute, and the shadow unters in the doorway of the institute shadow hunter group: jace, Mayse, alec jocelyn. the downlorders: magus, issabele simon, and luke. they stood in front of eachother facing eachother like heroes meeting there demise, but this wasnt suppose to be war, and they new that, that is all except for maryse.

" we want to know if you have found clary" jocelyn half asked.

" no we havent found her" jace took a half step t lukes words.

" then where is she?" questioned maryse.

" i told you we dont know" said luke keeping his tone even.

" well you must have some idea"

" sorry we really dont know where she is"

" cant you track her?"

" we havent tried"

" why not" she grited behind her teeth.

" because its clear she needs more time"

" she needs to come back and talk" said jocelyn worry in her voice, and clear stress. luke took the oportunity to see her agin and what he saw want that good. she had circles of shadow under her eyes, that almost looked like eye shadow has been applied, has she slept? is she that worrie? doe she miss me almost as much as i miss her? the questions were endless and you could tell that a little radiance had brightened across her face. but as the news of Clary's diaapearnance dawned it vanished like a choclate in the sun

" shes had time!" shouted jocelyn she must of understood how she souned because a look of shy, self loathing, and wory crossed her face.

" It's settled we find her" said Jace.

" Since when do you give the orders?" Said Maryse throwing daggers with her eyes at him.

"what? Are you saying we don't?"

" No, however as soon as anyone finds her she will be tacking into questioning at the institute"

" she's a vampire she can't,remember" said Simon. Maryse only frowned upon him.

" Clary isn't going anywhere" said Luke.

" Are you disobeying the clave?"

" No your authority" Maryse grimaced.

"Jocelyn" sai Luke almost breathlessly.

there eys locked, he could see heart brake, she is being torn I to too, but he could see she has made her decision. It wasn't fair. His loved her for almost twenty years now, and she never noticed till a few months ago when they got together, what the most sad thing about it is there never giving up, even if it hurts, Luke only hoped that clary didnt take things the wrong way, and completely reject her mother. Luke still missed his.

" No Maryse" said Jocelyn.

there was new light, the light of independence shining off her. She got the energy from Luke, the person who's been there for her for years, and now he only request her help once, and he shouldn't have to, the request is for her own daughter. And she has protected clary for years; she isn't going to stop now.

"Jocelyn" Maryse's head shot in her direction, stern her voice, fury on her face.

" She is my daughter and she isn't going to be questioned by the likes of you"

" then I guess there is no harm reporting to the clave" said Maryse daring her, Jocelyn head shot in her direction calm, traces of smug attitude well hidden, he boys still facing th others as her head turned to meet MaryseyseMayse eyes.

" To feel proud of yourself? Or To earn some dignity after your husband left you for another?"

Maryse was tacking aback, its true he left her a few months ago and now Jocelyn was using this information against her. A voice in Maryse mind said this was true, however her pride got in the way of that, smothering the voice like thunder In her mind and heart, her children: Isabelle and Alec, looked at her in astonishment, remembering, that Maryse never said anything about this.

" Dads gone!" Shouted Alec.

" Yes your father left" said Maryse, trying to hold back tears, looking ashamed and blank at the ground.

" Why didnt you say anything" Alec said sternly.

" Because it didnt matter" Maryse said blankly

" are you mocking! Our dad is gone and you selfish enough not to tell us"

issabelle new what was coming, she new about her father cheating and only staying for Max's sake. When Isabelle was little she sometimes wondered if dad still loved Maryse, but would never speak it, it would cross her mind every now and then, but she always dismiss it as a nightmare. And now that nightmare has come true.

Maryse was enraged, she still felt hurt when she received the note that he ran off with some vampire, she new that she was tacking it out on clary due to her changes. And Alec was yelling at her! He should be yelling at her father not her! She told issabelle but not him, she remembered Jace being. Play boy, which she admit disturbed her but she let it go because it was Jace. She kept her composure.

" Fair child, I don't know how you go that information" she said coldly ignoring Alec " but that is my privacy, this is about clary not me so don't bring me into it" she said getting slightly infuriated.

" Mum why won't you listen" said Alec, he had a catch in his voice " why didnt you tell us"

" because" said Maryse her voice up and down " it was going to happen one day, and since max" she couldn't finish her sentence " i new he would leave it was all a matter in time."

" Why would you say that?"

" Reasons I will share latter" she turned on the group of Downlorder's/ nephilim rebels." I will not question and apologies for my ignorance, however I still wish to speak with her" and slowly and gracefully Maryse left. Then Alec turned on Jocelyn.

" What do you know?" He said in an equal tone.

" Maryse found him cheating on her, but he stayed for max" she began " and now he's run off with some vampire woman, I think she dislikes clary at the moment for being a vampire, and because she brought them together, and if she didnt this wouldn't have happened" said Jocelyn softly. Alec turned on issabelle.

" Why aren't you saying anything?!" He baked.

" It's a shock to me to!" She shouted back " but I already new about the first part" she said in a tiny voice.

" Why didnt you tell us?!" Said Jace.

" because mum said I shouldn't, that men cheat so it was our secret"

" we were suppose to be a team, that's what you said right?"

" We'll I didn't think it would after now!" Then silence.

" And anyway you the one that dumped clary that's probably why she hasn't shown her face for fourty-eight hours" she resorted.

" You dumped clary!" Said Luke, astonished. Jace looked away.

"y-" but before he could finish he felt a pain in his jaw, that shot up his head, and tingled down his chest, he heard the crunch of bones the image of a bruise coming. He felt pain. When it was over and whatever hit him removed itself he felt the pain, and looked up to find Simon sitting there on the ledge as if nothing happened. Stupid vampire strength he thought.

" That's for kissing my best friend, then chewing her up and spitting her out" he glared he actually looked scary.

" We'll that explains it" said Jocelyn " Clary's strong and can deal with family issues but this" Jocelyn shook her head.

" All this drama has everyone forgotten I'm here" said Magnus " how about we come to my place then and chat to see what she would do"

" shouldn't we think where she might be?" Said Jocelyn " you have thought about it right" worry filled her voice.

" We've turned the city upside down" said Simon helplessly.

alecs fist closed and opened. He new he couldn't be mad for wanting to find there friend, but who he was really mad at was mother, he couldn't be mad for long, he mostly felt betrayal, it's like a dim small, yet powerful light of flame, drifting everywhere in his stomache, and the need to kill something crossed his mind, he never killed anything, but he was willing to try.

he went inside being completely oblivious to everyone's looks, and walked to his room, he wanted to kill anything take it ou on anything, but he to full of disappointment to understand what he should do, everyone was turning on his mother, and he felt he shouldn't he was told he was like his mother, and only now did he realise it was true.

" Alexander" said the voice of Magnus.

" Go away Magnus" he Said.

" We'll that not very nice" said Magnus.

" Look I need to be left alone"

" do you want to talk?"

" No anyway you not that type"

" we'll thanks for the faith"

then Magnus took the time to look at Alec, he really was ruined, he never saw Alexander to think about his parent so much. But was he disgusted at his father or his mother Magnus wondered? He remembered his first glance at him, blue eyes a build and a stern yet emotional face. it made him beautiful compared to everyone else and the gaze of ice, which he clearly inherited from his mother, was like looking into his soul.

" Come on talk to me" said Magnus.

" What's to talk about" he said not caring.

" We'll who are you mad at you mother or father?" Magnus let himself fall on the bed. Next to Alec who was siting in the middle, Magnus folded his arms behind his head as a second pillow.

" I'm disgusted at dad, but mad at mother for not telling" he seemed to pour his heart out "I always thought that... I wanted to be I control know things, not be deceived be stronger, for some reason I fell I've been slapped but that's just cheesy. I want to help but I never know how"

" so what your saying is" Magnus said carefully " you hate lies"

" yeah" Alec looked at Magnus with his price ing eyes " since when are you a therapist?"

" Since the last one hundred years" then Magnus kissed Alec gently, and crawled on top of him lying him down while he melted away all the doubts fears on Alec's mind.

* * *

" hey clary you look pale" said sky in her always vacant voice

" Nothing just stuff" I replied.

" Come on girl" said Roxie hovering her fork in the air. " you can talk to us, we'll the girls. And coby" she said, and carter just ignored.

" We'll I got out of a break up" clary said droopily.

" Oh dal" she gave me a short embrace " were here for ya"

" sorry" said Coby shyly.

" No it's fine" clary felt like crying.

" So your single interesting" said carter, I blushed.

" Carter" said sky. That shut him up.

" Was he hot" asked Roxy.

" Yeah he was" Clary said.

" Not as hot as me I bet" said carter under his breath " but so far he sounds like a jack ass"

" carter" said Coby astonished.

" What"

" nothing"

" are we aloud to go yet" asked clary.

" No we need to wait, I know a total yawn" She said draggingly.

" So carter, your a cat right, what creature are they? I never hear of them" he took a sip and looked at her.

" In my old life, a night cat seduced a mermaid, and look out he I come"

" so are you a ghost then how?"

" We'll I will let ya on the secret"

" you sure you want to do that" asked Roxy cocking an eyebrow, clary wished she could do that. He shrugged. And in an instant he was behind her.

" I'm actually just extremely pale, because I'm merman" he said seductively. Clary blushed.

" But" he said breaking that mood " I've always wanted to be a vamp" everyone shook there head except for clary. Actually you don't she said in her mind.

" so clary" asked sky, you could tell she wasn't paying attention her sundae was gone " what do you like best about being,a Fairy slash vampire slash Nephilim asked sky.

" Nothing" was all clary said.

" Are you freaking joking" said Roxy looking at her " we can do whatever we want" she exclaimed.

" We'll it's the reason me and Jace broke up" clary said.

" Is he your ex name?" Asked coby.

" Yeah" clary said.

" What was he like?"

" He was..." She thought and the only word that came out was " everything" it was quiet for a bit till. They was a raven of fire drifting down the hall, like a flaming arrow and stopped abruptly to form a mirror, showing the image of eve inside she was in a white dress, with her tanned skin and brown eyes empty and mature, intelligent full of curiosity and sadness.

" we have a new friend here" she Sid neutral " come fourth clary"

and clary did, she walked up the hall making nose with her feet, earning shocked looks from the vampires. Oh oh, she thought the vampires were suppose to be graceful and a lot of people could tell she was a vampire, doe this mean there suspicious, as she felt the daggers in her back, her head hung slightly low.

and there on the alter appeared the symbols of each creature she had seen on the doors. The moon for the wolves, the fangs for the vampire, wait these were different. She saw a book with a hat on it signalling witch, then a set if fairy rings fluttering in the air mocking no noise, they were white brown black and gold streaking in them. The fangs were red, the wolf blue, the book purple.

and another book that looked just as ancient except blue, she realised something but didn't think of it, then she caught the eye of a white ball hovering in air, clary recognised it as a soul. She remembered reading that if you pure and pass to dead you come back as one, must be the symbol for ghosts, then a fine in the air which was blu and green, the mermaids. And a set of angel wings which obviously represented shadow hunters.

" Clarissa fair child" said eve breaking her train of thought " you will step in the circle, and as you do, the creature combination from which you are, will come to you and become one with you, do not threat for it will not be permanent, and we will see what creature your combinations are, step in the flame circle"

i dreaded that question what would everyone think? Will they think I'm a disease like mum? I looked and found a white flame in a circle the symbols in the airlines alphabetically. She felt sick in her tummy, like she drank to much blood, and she let more sick thinking that. If she was a child she would run and hid for safety of everything in her life.

" Well" said Eve "please step fourth and do not be frightened"

and getting it over and do and with.

i stepped in to and beyond the pure white flame.

even if flame was meant to destroy.


	14. Why, huh, I know!

I stood in the centre of the circle, and waited and instantly a light of white. And the next thing I new I felt something attach to my back, but it felt mor like irritation, smoothed by cream right I between my shoulder blades. Then I felt my vision become shades of red, I looked at my hand and found my vials as red as blood, through my skin.

...

I stared at the picture of max, my son the only thing that kept my marriage. The thing that held how selfish I am. Would he forgive me? Does he hate me by the lords side? Did he make it to heaven? Is he on his dad's side? Should there even be sides? He would be at heaven though it wasn't hard to tell.

the air had a scent it seemed one I couldn't name. What Jocelyn said was right but I may be selfish, but I am honourable and I will still stay by vow. I will not fall and make the same mistake as last time, with valentine. I still felt a twinge of resentment to Jace but I still loved him and that masked it.

i still wonder if 'he' loved him too. But I wonder if he even remembers his kids, but he would, he was a kind man. Most of the time anyway. But I'm still afraid of what I might become, and it won't show weakness not now not ever. I am ruled by pride and that isn't a bad thing at all. Unlike some women.

the world is black and white, and the only colour is the people. That's what my mother told me, and I lived by it even if I didn't act like it. I ware a mask because it's my duty as a Nephilim; so why do I feel that something is wrong. My instincts tingle saying something's happening, and going to happen.

and I know I'm going to be blamed. And so be it.

...

" have you picked up a scent?"

" no"

" how's that possible?!"

" I'm sorry I don't know"

Maya has been trying to track clary now. However she couldn't find her, they took her instead of Luke because she's a younger wolf and fresher blood. But still, they caught a scent down a alley way but couldn't find anything, so sloppily they walked but kept composure if it's possible anyway. Maya was disappointed but knew she tried.

" Let's stop at the coffes shop" said luke trying to be a cherry optimise.

they did the stopped at a shop that had a small longe in the middle, a black table with a red brown couch, it managed to fit them all because there was too on either side, and on the other side of the coach on the left was the pub service, and coffe service, and the right was tables everywhere.

" Can I get your order?" Said to girls in sink, one bhind Jace and the other next to Simon. Isabelle and may glared at her the one next to Simon, they looked at them and said.

" No thanks" then they left.

" We can't find her" said Jocelyn leaning her head on Luke's shoulder.

" We will he" Luke said reassuringly.

" you don't think she went out of town" suggested Maya.

" I don't think she will take it that far" said Luke.

" This is Clary" said Jace.

" But where would she get the money?"

" where getting know where!" Exclaimed Isabelle. " we need to wait she will come back"

they dwelled on it including Jace. He screwed up and he knew that they felt a slight resentment, but it's true but only a little. He felt like chuckling then crying but knew he wouldn't because he is still a man, his surprised he hasn't cried yet, well he has but he felt like something was deeply wrong.

Isabelle saw it and must admit she had a feeling, but not about Clary but her mum. She must be hurt she new her mum hurt, but her mum was to stubborn to admit it like herself. She new hat everyone here was here for clary, but there are still questions. Are they here for clary? do they feel what she's feeling?

" We need to talk" said Isabelle. They looked at her. " we need to talk about why where here and why were doing this"

...

then I felt another set, of I don't know what in the dead centre of my shoulder blades, and I felt. Then I felt my skin stretch from my ears and something came on my ears, on the top of my head I felt only numbness. Then I felt my spin starch and hurt, like someone just tugged it, but I felt on aches I felt aches a lot lately.

then it stopped, I didn't realise I closed my eyes and I opened my eyes to find the audience with they mouth open, in awe.

...

Simon didn't expect Annabelle to say this, and honestly no one did. We new that she was out there and fearless I more ways then one, but the questioned seemed wise, and worth while. He pondered and new the answer already and thought that Magnus and Luke thought the same, but he wasn't to sure about Magnus.

" because she's my daughter and I stay by her side because I. Her mother"

it felt weird on Jocelyn, it felt right in a strange way. A mother would find protecting there child normal, and they would never question it, or feel it properly. And feeling it and remembering your responsibility was big. And it made her feel proud and remember when clary was born and how beautiful she was.

then she blanched at the memory of her son. He had normal birth but the eyes, were like looking into the the smoke of hell, and the smoke of death. But that just hurt her at the thought of hating her son, and the way she was suppose to love her kid, and since clary was born she never felt the motherly protectively she did, but she didn't know she had it.

luke was doing it for Jocelyn and Clary, she saw them as his family and technically are after marrying Jocelyn. And because he was worried, because he still was slightly haunted by his transformation of a Downlorder. And Jace well his was obvious his heart was dipped in acid, and he wanted it back, and his heart had a name in it Clary. It was his fault.

maya and Isabelle cared about clary, as friends they became really good friends. But they didn't know that to each other not yet anyway.

" And because she is my daughter" they new that Luke wasn't technically but they new that he saw it that way, and they didn't see the pint in arguing.

" Because she's my friend" said Simon.

" Because she is my first female friend" said Isabelle.

" And she's like a sister to me outside the pack" said Maya.

" because it's all my fault."

they were simple answers, yet had so much meaning behind them. Like a painting, with the meaning of the world, like van goths work. But they had a feeling that jades was the most sad, and simon understood even if he hated his guts in a good friendly way though. And though they were surprised at the girls answers they girls looked at eachother and smiled.

for some reason they were being brought together, like thread and needle to fix a blanket, and they were the thread while clary was the reared blanket, which Jace caused. And Jace just felt sick at the thought she left because of him, he may as well been shot in the tummy, and it would not go away the pain would stay no matter what.

and Jocelyn had a new respect for everyone of them, and like always had that respect but it only grew, he smiled. But he felt he shouldn't because Jace was as pale as an angels wing, and as empty and silent as a tree. And maya and Isabelle had a new respect for each other, and now considered each other closer friends even if Downlorder's and Nehphilim.

" Downlorder and Nephilim" they let the words drip of they tounge like soup.

...

" Mum" called Alec as he entered his mothers room.

" Hello Alec" she said standing up.

shes ready to go out there she's ready to make up. But she had her plan if something goes wrong she knows where to go, she needs so etching she knows where to go, she has to do something she knows what that is.

" I see your ready to go" said Magnus in his usual voice.

she looked at them in the hallway. Magnus leaning on the door frame staring at her normally, and Alec looking at her his jaw set trying to be neutral but still had concern somewhere in his eyes, never the less it's there. She wondered how there relationship turned out, how it may be easy. Better than hers anyway.

" yes let's go" she said neutrally.

" Where?" Asked Alec.

" To the others"

" why I thought you disagreed"

" yes I do, but right now we need answers, and clary is Nephilim I think" she wasn't sure either " but she was born one, and one she is the same for Luke the same for clary"

" you disagreeing with the clave" said Magnus surprised.

" I don't know what your talking about" and she walked past them down the hall, while Magnus and Alec looked at each other, and after a while Magnus just smirked at him causing Alec to blush.

" You coming" yelled Maryse from the other side of the hallway.

...

i watched. Don't know what they thought of my transformation, at least that's what I thought happened, I felt I just wen through hundreds of hours of dieting two patches on the side of my head, and I just went through a serious shoulder blade work out, like I put a screw driver in between my shoulder blades and dead centre.

i looked at my arm and put it up at a right angle, to see pure red blooded vanish snacking down my arm. And I smelt blood, all different and it made my mouth water. And I saw things that fascinated me, everything like it was new, and I wanted to run and explore like when I fat saw this place, and circled it as a wolf.

i think that may be part of the instinct but isn't that more dog? Well dofpgd are descendent and I'm a fresh wolf. Maybe I should ask Coby about this if his willing to he seemed so gentle, he might be afraid. And I my hands having gold, and silver light dancing on my fingers and the book shimmering with the same light.

witch, and Warlock.i thought.

" Here we have, a vampire" said eve and the mirror appears in front of me, however I wasn't sure it was one. It was transparent like a cloud, but the shape of a mirror and I could see everyone else staring. I didn't bother looking at Roxy and the others.

" Were wolf, fey child, even the queen fears, a Nephilim, a witch, a Warlock, a true different being with six Dnas in her" she looked at me with her crown eyes " don't worry you are as the same as everyone else, you can take which ever class or group you chose"

then she turned and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and fire, and I was tacking with her, and the last thing I saw was the flame Infolding me. Like a hand. Enfolding me In Hell.

...

jace lay in his bed oblivious to Clary's condition they all went back to bed well he did, but it seemed that the world went to it's bed,and now he lay and though of clary. Her fiery hair, matching he attitude, he skin as white as snow and as gentle, like snow she might melt under his touch. And she already has and he let it happen with hi own words.

...

" Is this a trick" said maya.

" No. No trick I just changed my mind" said Maryse. They were in the library standing in a circle ironically, like a discussion a life and death one. A battle even if it wasn't.

" does this have anything to do with the Clave" said Maryse.

" Maryse I'm sorry for what I said" said Jocelyn tacking a step forward offering a. Hand wich Maryse took.

" It's alright I understand why you said it it is your daughter" the nodded and Jocelyn gave a smile which Mayrse nodded and the stepped apart.

" So where is she?" Asked Simon.

" I was about to ask you" said Maryse.

" We haven't found her" said Luke.

" Where could she be"

" we don't know"

" I can help" said Magnus appearing out of know where with Alec just coming through the door.

" Man your fast" said Alec.

" I can find a spell to find her"

" when can it be finished?' Asked Jocelyn blanching slightly.

" I'm not sure but I will tell you" said Magnus.

" Do you ever know your spells" asked Isabelle agitated

" remember I just got the book of white"

" yeah well"

" right now we should go home I guess" said Simon.

" Since when do you give orders?" Asked Isabelle playfully. He shrugged.

" So we just wait?" Asked Jocelyn in a small voice. ,arose nodded as Jocelyn looked down. And Luke kissed her cheek.

" It will be alright" he said.

" Bye" said Simon.

and they left oblivious to what may be happening to clary, and what they might discover about the new clary. Even if they slept like babies except for Jace.

as for Jace he tossed and turned all night, but for the odest reason just couldn't even if he new, he felt the bed made of pins. And his head felt a slight ringing like a blade being dragged across his head. His heart stoned and cold as he stared at the ceiling, bursting with worry you might think his a grandma.

e felt taunted by the world and the shadows, but that was only created t his worry. His afraid of what he saw clary a wolf and new about wolfs anger, he new clary was aleready hot tempered. But would clary hurt people? Did he hurt her that much she went rouge and hurt people?

no.

clary isn't like that, she may be hot tempered but she's wise and caring. And she was mortified when she saw him kill a demon why would she hurt other people, she wouldn't drain there blood. What if she's with the fairy queen. He sat bolt right that might be where she is, with the queen the queen was afraid if clary, and clary still asked for help when she needs it.

he felt hope and wasn't going to give up on clary even if he only lived by a thread to everything I his life,

" Mayrse!" He yelled as he ran from his bed chucking the covers and running to the door throwing it open, and ran out leaving it open for the old to see, with a new light gleaming in his eye like he just woke up from the night of his life.


	15. Here we go

I found myself in a office. Well not an office, eve was sitting on a chair with a fair white desk in front off her, nothing sat on the desk it was bare, and made her tan skin look more of a rich brown. She looked amused for some reason and I must have shone my worry on the altar.

i felt ticked she could read me so easily the smell of bees and the cent of roses, and Lily's drifting in the river behind the desk. The strange part is why eve left her self so vulnerable, if you pushed the desk she would fall with her into the river and I don't think eve would risk humiliation.

she reminded clary of her mum, so in control and smart. She missed her mum but wouldn't admit it, and she missed Jace his scent the mist and wished there was a garden if Jace; but Jace made it clear she was banned form it. Just like eve was band from the garden of god, she felt a twinge of remorse.

" Well you have been recognised"

she held a hand as if beckoning, and I was about to step forward, when a miniature paper like version, of the wings, book, fey wings, and all the other creatures that represented me came and plated them self in her hand, and she stomped her pam Down on some paper which held them in and they disappeared from her palm and were on the paper as if stamped there. Even if they were.

" Right you are officially a member" she said as if it was normal, she had the tendency to be a gloomy but wise woman. " which houses would you prefer?" She asked.

" Huh?" I questioned feeling lost for words.

" Well what do you need? what's your diet? Hobbies? I need to know to supply it and put it on your file"

" so it's like a school" I felt like a dum puppet.

"we a freedom school I guess" she said lamely. " well?"

" I get the hunger for blood" I said not sure if that the answer.

...

We stood before the court. As like the first time we met the queen, with her peers lined beside her in perfect order, with her snarling on the inside, which you could see in her eyes as if windows to the soul, and a straight face which made it more visible.

" So what do we owe the visit shadow hunters" it wasn't really a question but more a snarky remark, kind at the beginning dark towards the end.

" we were wondering if Clarissa stopped by" asked Maryse fiercely.

" And why would she?" Asked the queen, her eyes cleared to curiosity.

" Shes disappeared" said Simon.

"Simon!" Hissed Isabelle he wasn't showing the proper, loyalty or more respect to the queen. The queen settled in her chair.

" I'm afraid I haven't seen her if late she's just run of to the knowledge queen" said the seelie queen.

" oh peg your pardon" asked Maryse trying her best to Interrogate her by showing respect.

jace wished they would hurry it along, he felt like ripping everyone's face if and screaming is they would give him the answer, but he held his ground. He felt the hope he remembered thinking of this slowly fade, but prick up as if a light bulb being fuelled with light, even if he hadn't heard of such thing.

Maryse felt smug and cunning but wouldn't admit to it, she new she was secretive but this feeling wanted to burst open like a volcanic eruption. The closer to clary she gets the better and that's what she planned to do, she wanted answers almost as much as Jace but not as violently more speed like.

" you know the story of Adam and Eve?" Everyone was silent " well clary went to meet an old friend of mine" she said amusement never hidden in her voice.

...

After I filled eve in on what I need and hobbies, the words came from my mouth and a operas on her hand, and she would hold a finger to say 'wait' and stamp them down. She didn't know how long she had spoken but her voice felt horse and rusty, but she dint complain.

" Thank you Clarrissa" she said.

" Clary" I said .she scowled slightly.

" Clary, feel free to come back any time you wish, you don't have to live here, but I have noticed that rosy has taking affection to you" she said putting the files away, her voice has lightened up.

" Yeah she's nice" I replied

" well I hope you make friends now dismissed" she said normally.

Eve was the type to be controlling but kind at the at the same time, and wasn't afraid to speak her thoughts and has an opportunity she gets it. This made her brave, clary thought, but foolish too like her but she wouldn't admit it either.

then dread clouded her thoughts as she strolled to the exit. Would she get stared at? Will people see her as a freak? Would Roxy, carter, sky and coby be alright with this? Would they be too afraid? Would she have to go back to the shadow hunters? How would she explain? Was It a food idea to come here?

her mind flooded with many letters of the alphabet that it confused he and gave her a head ache. So she tried to calm her nope nerves by relaxing and listening, she expected to listen to the wild life but she heard voices of people along with the sound.

" how cool was she"

" kinda creepy but alright"

" it's not new"

" well it is" said a female the rest were male voices.

" I think we should leave her for a bit she is new" said a man.

" I think she's a monster" said a snarky female.

the the voices stopped as if on Clary's will, and the next thing she new she was at the front hate and she stared at it. It looked like it was staring over her, mocking her and doing her but lazily, now it just seemed like another building nothing to magical about it.

" Clary" she heard the voice of Coby, and she waited for the impact then she felt an arm snake around her sholders.

" Dam you lucky bitch who would have thought" said Roxy.

" Told ya something was up" said carter appearing next to her.

" Yes" they all looked for the vacant voice of sky " up here" she sat on a tree wearing the usual " it was indeed a surprise"

" uh uh and anyway where going to my mums, wanna come?" Roxy asked.

" I thought you didn't like your mum" I pointed out.

" Yeah well she said it's urgent and bring your friends and your my friend so let's go."

The began to walk off and clary stood there like a doll, and a girl just finished playing with her and was going to bed, she didn't expect that to be there reaction she expected the opposite. That they would ignore her but the voices gave her a wake up call at that moment.

" hey red head you coming?!" Called Carter.

" coming" clary called, and when she caught up she was deep in thought.

the voices said that it was cool but another hated her for it, by the tone in her voice. But it seemed after hearing the conversation the girl sounds more like jealousy, but it still stung deep down inside. She walked ignoring the choter chatter, and wondered why she had to com but she ewhat her own problems.

what was she going to do? She found her snares and an alter net home, now what? Does she go back to her mum saying, 'hi mum guess what I'm a Lorder don't worry were just cross breeds'? Will she stop being a Nephilim? What would the clave do? How do down lorder's see Lorder anyway? And does Luke share the same view?

" don't worry" said carter.

" We walked by the voices you probably heard ' I Think She's a monster' it's nothing she's a snob anyway" he reassured. She nodded.

" Thanks Carter" and they walked on.

...

" We'll let start from the beginning" said the seelie queue. " that is if you want me to continue" she said smugly no one would answer, because no one trusted there tongues at the moment.

" Very well, Eve at the fruit first so she became the knowledge keeper, she knows everything ask her something. And she would answer it for you. She has a school full of rug rats, there people who are different like clary"

" what do you mean like clary" asked Jace.

" People who are two things, there are people who are were wolf, and vampire."

" that's impossible" cut off Maryse.

" Let me finish" warned the queen" but before I begin I must say you must swear an oath on the angel not to speak to the clave of this to the clave"

this made Maryse think, what does the queen know? And is it by use to the clave? To find out she will not be able to tell them? After minutes of thinking, and the darts of eys on her back form behind she found a decision, and nodded in satisfaction. Then the queen began

"there beings who parents were lets say, a fey and a were wolf, a vampire and a fey there are countless combinations" said the queen

" that's impossible, a were wolf and vampire wouldn't happen" said Simon, then the queen smirked.

" What about you and Isabelle, there are Nephilim cross vampire, fey, vampire whatever" she suggested, everyone stared at them including Maryse furiously, and Isabelle and Simon blushed.

" so it works Nephilim to" said Jocelyn the queen nodded.

" Hen clary was bitten she was bitten by one of the students that go to eves school, therefore infecting clary with the ability off a were wolf, and a vampire" explained the queen.

" Is that all you want?" She topped off.

" yes that's all thank you my queen" bowed Luke. And all were about to depart when the queen said.

" I would like you to stay" she called " I have something that might help you"

...

Clary was pondering if she should ask why they weren't afraid. I mean they were nice and are still her fiends, or is this a prank? She couldn't ask her mum, and considered going to eve but eve seemed busy, and intolerable to teenage behaviour which wasn't attractive to help even if she was a nice woman.

they walked normally down the road, and they were on the edge of town now, if she was human she would have collapsed, but she want anymore. She really didn't know what she was at this moment and thinking these thought didn't help the situation either, for some reason everything felt nice, and too good to be true.

like she walked into a fairy tale, and the which is going to come out any moment, or the big bad wolf, but then again maybe she was the big bad wolfClary decided to crack the question after many thought to it " so you guys aren't freaked out?" Asked clary.

" no why" asked Sky, her creepy voice but didn't sound creepy just normal.

" Well I don't know" clary said.

" It's not new" said Roxy beside clary on her right, and the right of her was Coby and carter, and sky on clary's left. " there was this guy, he was were wolf, vampire, warlock. because his grandma adopted a vampire and he was bitten by a wolf and was dieting so his grandma saved him, and he learned magic" explained Roxy.

then clary remembered the man who bit her red copper hair, and black eyes, and his fangs sinking into her flesh, the endorphin, like swimming in a cloud of peace like a baby opening it's yes to the world. It was just peaceful that clary almost yearned for it again.

" Was he a fey too, and had red hair" everyone looked ahead and clary felt like a little kid, hanging out with adults who just asked about the birds and the bees.

" We figured he bit you yeah he was his mother was" said carter smirking after clary blushed.

" So where are we going almost there mum told me to use this"

She held out what clary thought was a bracelet, and clary touched it then vines spread over her arms, in different flowers on vines, some for. Which didn't even grow on vines. There were roses Lilies, lavender, white roses you name it it was there.

" Relax" said carter smugly.

it only takes few seconds and we'll be there" and as soon as he said that, clary's vision was blocked with flowers, she didn't move she closed he eyes and wondered if she will get eaten by a plant, but remained calm just wanted to close her eyes. Then she heard crunching signalling that everyone else was tacking by the plant.

she felt she was flying, because isn't that moment she felt she dint exist at all. Like she just became one with the earth, but was fool of pain for loving a human, but couldn't grow her vines around him. She whispered her name then she felt fresh air fill her dead lungs but her eyes were closed.

she heard laughter, the pen a quick silence. She thought that maybe she was invited to a family reunion even if she wasn't family, Roxy was very friendly and wouldn't surprise her if her parents were.

"CLARY" her eyes flew open and she found her self in the sellie court.

then she found where the voice was from, it was Jace he stood staring at me, next to carter, and Coby with sky next to them including Roxy. For a moment it was just me and him I The world ad I wanted to run to his arms and cry, but I couldn't I was transfixed by his blue eyes.

" Roxy" I said worriedly breaking my trance and looking at her.

" I thought you said we were visiting your mum?' I pin pointed fiercely.

" There is my mum"

then clary followed her finger, slowly insure of who it is and slightly scared of who it is two, and then she found the end of the line. It pointed to a woman with autumn hair and black pitched eyes, wearing. Pink petalled dress, and sitting on the thrown, Roxy was pointing to the seelie queen.

roxy is the daughter of the queen of fairies. Then the queen laughed.

" I told you I had something that could help you"


	16. The truth, and the mystery

Time slowed and the queen was amused by the predicament. Mum face was surprise, and her eyes twinkled with relief, Mayse had a face of... I don't know like I was her saviour. Luke smiled but it fell at the tense air, dogs can sense emotions, so Luke and I were blessed with that.

Isabelle and maya weren't really sure what to think,theres was mixed from what I can sense. I felt the rays of happiness coming from Jace, but vanquished like a cloud appearing over, they could sense it. And for some reason I think I was smirking.

" So did you arrange this with your mum?" I asked Roxy, I needed a distraction.

" Well no... Why?" I ignored the question and turned to Jace.

i was sad, and I wanted to through myself in a wishing well. He seemed so happy, and he dumped me what I am, who I am now and despite it, it still hurt. And now I felt angry, his happy to see me yet, I'm so different he has to dump me? It's hypocritical.

" What are you doing here?" I asked normally. He looked slightly taking back.

" Where here to find you and get answers" I huffed at his explanation.

" I thought you knew the answers already, I'm a Downlorder remember" I ignored the puzzled looks, from Carter,Coby, Sky and Roxy.

" Well. Yeah but we saw you turn into a wolf can you explain that" he was angry like me too, that or annoyed.

" Well no not really"

" how wouldn't you know?"

" I'm not a dog that doesn't give you the right to interrogate me" he flushed only slightly.

" I'm not"

" but I thought Nephilim were suppose too get answers using interrogation, does this mean you not doing your job"

" enough!" Bellowed the queen with a smile. " maybe we should explain" she sent a questioning look to me as if asking permission.

i looked at them for a minute. For some reason I felt smug, and I remember being told I had an alternate ego, well thats it I wasn't told I just new, I adapted to it. My ego wanted to toy with them, but my other side the real me said just.. Well she didn't know.

i had to think this through, I fought with Jace and I was happy he acknowledge me at least some didn't acknowledge Downlorder's so there's a start. I noticed Magnus he stared silently jaw straitened, and alex was staring at them, I think it's time they new bit before I did I didn't think I was ready to face them yet.

i turned to my friends. " as soon as the queen speaks and there not paying attention we must go" I told them they gave me a look, but sky's remained normal, well her normal " I'll explain" I stared at the queen hard, I knew I looked like mum, and that thought served me pride like dinner.

" You may" I said.

i stood back, like I crossed a line I shouldn't have. And I felt Jace stare at me, and it took all my strength not to look him in the eye, I smelt the smell of soap James smell and it smelled as good as a starving child, smelling food. She smiled and smirked, and looked down on us.

" Well you see when clary was Bitten, the person was a vampire cross wolf. A Lorder who went rougher but he was also faerie and had the knowlegde of a warlock" her voice was dripping with amusement, and I watched as some plants curled as if excited.

" When he bit clary some of his DNA, in other word venom, drifted insidesince that she became wolf and vampire, and of course Nephilim"

i watched Jace tensely, as he watched the queen? I felt like I could stare at him all day, if that was an option, but I snapped out of it as I felt Roxy tap my shoulder, before she opened her mouth to speak I shh her. I felt like a snob but it wasn't time for that.

and we were gone.

...

JACE POV;

i listened and my attention was all on her, I felt my sense turn off at the thought of finding out what was happening. And the words didn't come quick enough, but I listened carefully as if my life depended on it. I noticed every one was listening to even Magnus.

" Since clary is more a felt then most because of extra blood, the power of the wolf and vampire helped clary become fey, because Downlorder's are a demon however with souls, and since Clary's more angel then most.." magnus cut her off.

" So that evened out her magic, and now the demon energies mixed with slightly more angel, helps make a fifty percent angel and demon. Like a faerie this makes it work, am I right" the queen forgave a wave as if to say his correct.

" And since now that makes her fey, were wolf, vampire and at birth Nephilim. Now since fey are influenced with magic, and clary has her own magic that makes he DNA mingle, then the DNA realise they can't make anything to fit that would match these abilities, so they go to the brain and the brain remembers warlocks an"

" so she's a warlock" said Isabelle astonished.

" Only half, she's half warlock, half vampire half were wolf, and half fey. But also since she has her own magic to make ruins, the demon energy allows her magic to mix with dark magic and light magic. The light magic from her ability as an angel. Witch makes her a witch since witches can use both terms of magic" then she smiled.

" Magnificent" she says rather breathlessly.

i stood in shock, my mind was overloaded that it was forced to a massive headache. And I found my hands search for my forehead as I drank this in. So she's a warlock she's everything. And to his despair what the queen was saying actually made sense unscientific, but nothing was scientific anymore.

he felt his heart hammer, he loved clary for her and this only surprised him nothing else. Now realising what he felt before wasn't rejection, but just surprise and... He screwed up. the way she spoke to him made him think she hated him, but he caught the smile and relief in her eyes which were directed to him.

he thinks that she still fells something, but wasn't sure the tone she used has scared him, and his been shot at before. He didn't check to see everyone's face because he was to consumed in the thought going through his mind. He felt like his been stabbed at the situation.

but he was afraid, what will clary do? Does she think he hates her? Is she coming back? Will she stop being a Nephilim? Where is she? By this time his chin was gaunt as he looked in the direction of clary, to find nothing appearing before his eyes, and his happiness he felt so little but enough melted like a chocolate in the sun.

...

when the vail of plants melted away from my vision, like opening my eyes. I wasn't sure where we were but I new we were far away, I what he'd as sky was just coming out of her cocoon if plants, and carter and Roxy just stared at me. And I think coby was still in his. I wondered why no one saw it?

" So you going to explain red head" asked carter, normal without the cheeky playboy in his voice.

I took a breath and explained everything, some things I wished I left out. I started from the nite, and my duties and I told them about my fight with valentine, and who my father was, and who Jace was and how I ended up at the Lorder institute. I stopped and felt my breath drain away, like it was being sucked out of my lungs.

" So your Clarrissa fair child, the one who creates ruins?" Asked carter. I nodded. By this time Coby hatched out of his cocoon to hear the story, I don't know how long I spoke but I don't care.

" sorry" said Roxy " I had no idea.. I know mum can be like that, she always is I'm sorry I dragged you into it, I hadn't even told her about you yet" she apologised, and completely forgetting what I told them, like memory loss I asked.

" So does this mean you take over the thrown when your older?" I asked.

" nah" she said going ack to that rock-laid back chick I know " I mean maybe someday but I'm not looking forward to it, and presides mum wouldn't let me if her life depended on it"

" you wanna chow down I'm hungry" said carter.

" your always hungry" said Coby more confident then I see him.

" so have you guys seen everything?" I asked shocked they well,was expecting more of a reaction, these people looked like there been slapped in the face by a lot of news many times, it kind of creepy.

" well let's say we knew the guy who chewed on you neck" winked Roxy. " but I thought I told you that"

" you did I was just curoious"

" he was a different boy anyway" said sky vacantly, looking at the pavement, she seemed robotic, and I remembers faeries didn't have a sense of humour so I turned to listen as we began to walk to whoever knows where.

" He we go sky's stories" said carter.

" It's true" she continued and I found myself lost in her voice as she went on.

" He was a lonesome boy, and always defied people for the sake of it. He was quite arrogant and that was his downfall, he hated obeying rules and as time went by, that opinion grew stronger and he went rouge. Eve sent adults to go find him but they found him dead" she turned to me " next to a coffin in the the dirt"

i shivered at the memory. The fangs sinking I to my flesh, the endorphin searching my body, as If is was a drink bottle being filled with honey. And the feeling off my life drift away, and his copper hair on one side of my vision. I shivered and my legs stiffened as I walked.

" hey relax" carter said appearing next to me with an arm around me " the dudes puppy chow now so don't worry" I nodded brushing my cheek into his chest.

" Okay"

...

the halls were silent, and beckoned to anyone with there eerie embrace. The walls were of stone, and people sat on a large crescent desk, like they were sentencing someone to there death. The desk a smooth brown so close to wood and the, looks of utter stone carved into there face.

women in men, sitting side by side. But looked the same in expression they almost looked related. It was frightening, like being afraid of the dark, yet you till got up to get a drink. A slight cold chill washed slowly over the room, as the figure in red approached, walking silently and closely, to the desk.

the cloak counselled any detail from the individual, it might as well have been a rug, but the fair skin shown from the edges of the hood that counselled the eyes was all you can see. As the red hood walked and stopped it got on its knnes and bowed before straightening up.

the people on the desk were impressed by such respect, however that didn't interfere with judgement even if non was giving. The figure was hallow like a tree, as also still, a red flower reeking of secrets, and guilt it may have been a stench but only the Clave could sense it.

" What do you want" asked a neutrural and slightly cold female voice among the desk, but was impossible to determine where it came from, her voice was the knife to the cake. Because the room became so still, and silent like a live you put on mute, and once again was till the nodded figure spoke.

the figure stood as if in deep thought, it seemed to question itself, like a dog to an owner. This only irritated the Clave for they do not like there time wasted. And as the hourglass grew emptier at the time giving to the red hood, they had a schedule and acted as one like cake, yet still had different views, but emotion was one also. Even without the ruin of bondage.

the chill somehow became stronger as the red hood spoke, but the chill disappeared as soon as it had finished. Signalling to The clave that this was important, that's what surprised them, because the next words were familiar but no importance to them.

" I have important information on Clarrissa Morgenstern" the voice said empty yet somehow blank but could tell it was the voice of a female. The female fell to her knees as If a great weight was lifted, and the clave didn't understand but dismissed there doubt

and at that moment the hourglass slipped empty


	17. There after clary

after a while in he dorm as a vampire, she felt comfortable somehow. They were all very to them selves, and slightly Emo and didn't hover over you at all and clary liked it, and after deep thought she found her self creeping down the steps, and walking in a haze of thoughts in her mind.

alright I have to do this. Clary decided she didn't want to be a coward and she new what she had to do she had to talk to Jace and everyone else once and for all. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, but she new she has to force them of her tongue.

...

CLARYS POV;

as I walked I felt a wave of anxiety push my body with each step. They deserve an explanation, and I admit I'm made at Jace and still feel hurt by him but that's not the point. But I don't really know what the point is either, I think it's guilt because I felt pains after going to Mc Donald's with the gang.

each step was like pulling weights, and it didn't feel good I must admit. I held my breath, a breath I didn't own anymore, but it sure felt like it. I made it out the door, and felt the cold slab of wind hit me, but was dimmed as soon as it did, like I had a invisible coat just shrugged on. Probably the fur.

i walk out over the grass, which I feel so tenderly now. I learnt that wolves are I touched with nature, and feel the life around us like the movement and age of humans, the senses touch the life around them as if they are one. I can feel it, I listen to the song of the plants, a gentle humming, which is the grease itself except louder in my ears.

but as soon as I walk out through the door, in a trance, the objective closely at the back of my head, still driving me in this trance, it stops. Shuts if, the echo of the door closing slowly silencing the music, and then my senses turn off and Im in the realm of man hattan.

...

**JACE POV;**

i took in the events but not nicely. I'm in hodges own library, but the place seems like a stranger I feel I'm searching for something but I don't know what. We swore on the angel not to breath a word, but to each other we did speak, right now everyone was siting on the coaches that were brought into the library for meetings, and I wasn't having part in it, simply because I didn't want to.

" So she's a combination" said Alex with a shrug " it doesn't make her a threat not really"

" Alex is right" saId Luke " she isn't she's just different"

" but we don't know what she's capability of!" Said Maryse fiercely.

" do you really think she would hurt someone" said Jace.

" No clary wouldn't do that" whispered Isabelle.

" but she's part faerie doesn't that make her... Trix-sta?" Said Maia.

" see" said Maryse.

then the door opens, I didn't check to see who it was because I honestly didn't care. But I heard it silence everyone, and I Was kind if grateful, it was like a weird pattern Maia didn't know What to do, Isabelle answered the questions, Luke argued, Jocelyn worried in silence, Maryse argued, Alex disposed clary and dint care, and Magnus jut kept silence in thought.

but I sensed this silence was different, it was thick full of amazement and surprised, like a cake and that's the ingredients. I turned slowly, shoulders hunched over, and my muscles tensed, but they relaxed as soon said saw Clary. Her red hair, the colour of her fiery personality, cascading down her shoulders. Wearing her white shirt with some simple jeans.

" hey" she lifted her arms from her hips, slightly and dragged the word out slowly.

for second our eyes locked, and I read something, a glint but she looked away and I couldn't study it no longer, but she threw silent glances at me as I at Stared at her. More like gazed. She looked beautiful, and to me nothing changed she seems more exotic, but she always looked exotic to me, she just gleamed exotic. Everything bout her and her name beacon end to me, like light in darkness.

" Clary" said Jocelyn a little breathlessly, and was almost running to clary until.

" Wait mum" and she jumped down, slightly gracefully, Maryse scowled at her and Luke stood but Jocelyn took no notice, and took clary into an embrace.

" Clary"

she said and clary returned the hug a little frightened, then Clary's eyes locked with mine again. Blue met green, and I read sadness, and fear in her eyes, and I could see from the corner of her eyes she saw love for me. The news of her haven't lost her live for me filled me, with the river of honey, the honey if happiness.

" clary" said Simon, and gave her a hug as soon as Jocelyn departed from there previous embrace, and I felt spark of jealousy burn the honey of happiness away, and it made me frustrated with Simon.

" Hey Simon" she said. Then she looked at everyone in there places " I thought I should explain how this works, unless the Queen told you..." You can tell she wasn't sure what to do, she was afraid and slightly shocked, for what reason I didn't know.

...

**CLARYS POV;**

i was afraid of what to say, and surprised I wasn't glared at or well I dint expect what I was getting. I sat down on the coach and Luke gave me a hug, while mum sat next to Luke and I was on the other end of the brown coach, I noticed Maryse stare at me intently, and Isabelle and Maia wait for what I had to say.

" Well what did the queen tell you?" I asked I might as well know what they know, then see what I have to explain, but if they new everything it's going to be awkward, and I might be a little pissed off because then what would happen next.

" Well she said something about the guy biting you and that's why your.." Simon trailed off and I tried to smile.

" But that doesn't mean its true" said Maryse I noticed she settled in her chair and was staring at the corner of her eye " I mean it is the Fey Queen" I huffed, not meaning to but i couldn't take it back.

" She has got a point" said Luke " could you show us?" Jocelyn sent Luke a look, and he sent a look back to reassure her with a nod.

i don't know how I felt I was mixed emotions: scared, disapir, frightened, shocked, surprisd, amazed, it kept going on. I stood up in the front of the three coaches, which I noticed Jace was sitting next to Alex, now while Magnus sat silently behind.

" What do you want to see?" I stuttered slightly, they looked at each other for answers so I continued like a idiot " because I don't make magic, but I know wolf a bit of fey, vampire but magic" I shook my head " not easy" they stared at me and I felt my faery ego knock up slightly " you try doing it" I said annoyed, crossing my arms.

" Here" said Magnus standing, then he's stood next to me and held a book " catch it without your hands and picture it the one thing you don't want to lose" I thought about what I don't want to lose, and I had a number, Luke, mum, Jace... I felt my heart ache at the thought of choosing one, even if I dint like the answer I new which one, and I nodded and he dropped the book.

but I brought hands to catch it, but my hands didn't reach the book, instead I pictured my hands catching it, and my arms extended into a robot stance and the book floated. I pictured it as Jace some how I don't know why, well I didn't I imagined him in my mind and the book floated, as it floated it flipped over slowly and vastly like a rat in a trap

I looked at Magnus and laughed slightly, and everyone stared at the book astonishingly " thanks Magnus" I thanked.

" not that impressive" mumbled Alex, and I scowled as I pushed the book to his face and, it slipped of his face like jelly, and his hands flew to his face as he groaned in pain.

" Clary!" Warned mum.

" sorry"

" moving on!" Interrupted Maryse.

" How do I stop it?" I asked Magnus, because the book floated in. My grasp again form a short distance.

" Just lose the thought in your mind and drop your arms" it was had not to think of Jace, like forgetting you can walk until I managed somehow, then I had to think of a way to prove fey, I remembered Roxy teaching me, then I asked for them to follow me. We made it to the botanical garden, it was a silent walk, but Simon cracked some jokes but only me, him and Maia laughed.

then I found a plant, it was red and seemed to move and stretch like fast growing roses, but had points like a star, it seems to stretch and then slink back away, like plants from the sea that swallow oxygen.

" elpurp" I whispered and it turned purple, I looked back to Maryse and smirked slightly and she scowled.

" At least we're certain now"

then the doors burst open as if releasing water, and thousands of Nephilim were on,me in minutes, then they had me in a head lock. Then Jace charged at them, empty handed without a weapon but they got him in guarded too, then in minutes all of us were in a lock and couldn't do anything, they lost there fights and we were trapped, like a turtle trapped In its own shell.

" What is the meaning of this I didn't authorise a attack!" yelled Maryse.

" It wasn't authorised by you, it was by the clave, we've come to collect Clarrissa fair child" said a man in the correct uniform, with sharp features and a parrot nose.

then something burst through the windows, and I saw eve glistening I a brown dress closely to the colou of her skin, tightening on her legs so you can see her perfect hips. Then she began to chant and all the Nephilim were pushed away, us free from there grasp. And a wind of gold and bronze was holding them in place against the wall, like spiders in webs.

then we were I cased I a flower cocoon, and the last ing it saw was Jace being I cased along with me, as he lunged for me as if to protect me.

...

the light streamed in my vision, my chin on jades shoulder as he held me. Then he pushed me back by the shoulders to look at my face, his hands clamped firmly on my shoulders then he Resumed to hugging me again. I heard a woman clear thee throat and I turned to see, mum and everyone sitting in chairs at eves out door desk looking at me.

" What going ton?" I asked.

" don't worry Clarrissa" said eve " I have explained your statuses and we've been into discussion"

" so why didn't you free us from that thing?" I asked, then Jace lunged at eve, I sensed him about to and I pushed him out the way, and he went flying but I caught him before he hit a tree near the exit. He looked around startled, and he caught gaze of me and stared in amazement. I let go and looked away, he grabbed my shoulder but I walked to sit down in a spare chair, there was one spare for Jace he sat next to me but I dint look at him I focused on eve.

" it's come to our attention that the Nephilim know of you, and the lorder's care to explain how?" Eve asked.

" Hey she hasn't told the clave" said simon.

" I want to here from her"

i explained how we where then back to the, court with Roxy and she explained but they swore on the angel so they couldn't have. It was scarylike we were being haunted by ghost or something, and it made my back fell like pitchforks were pinched in them. It made me feel like someone was watching.

" Well there's to either the Nephilim or the fey" said eve.

" It's obvious the fey" defended Maryse " never does Nephilim brake the oath of the angel"

" so that means a Downlorder" said eve, and instantly my gaze was on Maia, Simon and Magnus.

" It can't be them!" I said " they wouldn't"

" well some how they found out" said eve " the question is how? Who? And why?" Said eve. " this isn't bad this could cause damnation in many people"

" what do you mean?" Asked Jace.

" It means way land that the clave know of the lorders"

" how is that going to effect everyone?" Asked Simon.

" it's not the lorders they want"

" stop speaking in riddles and explain!" Said Maryse coldly.

" there after someone" said eve. She was looking at a flower that came to life next to her desk, and was growing in the direction In her hand, and moved on will of her hand.

" Who?' I whispered I cased by the music of the plant in her grasp, the music of the wind and the chimes, of the growth in the plant, and the tinkering of the pollen that lives inside the plant.

" You Clarrissa Morgenstern" she said dropping the plant and it shrivelled and died, like the lightening speed of a human life, and suddenly not as quckly as it started...

the music silenced to nothing.

* * *

**IMPORTANT READ;**

**sorry for horrible spelling, this is going to be on hiatus meaning I won't be able to update in a while, I need to do a few things first and I'm starting to lose interest, never fear but I will continue don't worry. If there's any concerns please tell.**

**to speed process review.**


End file.
